Hurul 'Ain
by FI.Chic White
Summary: Mas, aku padamu pokoknya!-Sakura, 20 tahun. Otaku hardcore./ "Impian ana banyak sih. Tapi yang paling penting dan sekarang sedang dikejar itu... membuatmu bahagia, habibah."-Sasuke, 25 tahun. Husbando sejuta umat./ Coeg kalian. Kenapa oe ikutan baper juga!-Chic White, 18 tahun. Ingin numpang tenar. #Sequel dari Thariqul Jannah. Untuk jomblo yang kuat baper, boleh nyelem sini.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer : Naruto sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saya hanya seonggok fans yang ingin mengekspresikan otak absurdnya dengan cerita yang tak kalah absurd.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chic White Proudly Present**

( _A sequel from Thariqul Jannah_ )

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hurul 'Ain**

[Prolog]

* * *

Seluruh penghuni Pondok Pesantren Ibnu Sina—Kakek Madara sekalipun—menuduh kalau Sasuke tertarik pada Sakura sejak awal mereka mengenal satu sama lain. Sikapnya selama ini yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan kalau gadis itu spesial cukup untuk mengundang tanda tanya. Tetapi, dia sama sekali tidak memandang Sakura sebagai gadis yang potensial menjadi istrinya di masa depan. Begitulah, dia ngebet ingin punya adik perempuan dan Sakura memenuhi semua aspek yang dibutuhkan untuk jadi adiknya. Sekian terima kasih.

Sasuke bukan orang yang perhatian pada orang lain, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak peka. Tidak sulit bagi Sasuke untuk menyadari ketertarikan akhwat penghuni pondok padanya seiring bertambah umurnya. Bahkan, ia yakin sekali Sakura pun begitu. Beberapa kali, tatapan gadis itu tampak berbeda. Apalagi, kalau Sasuke sedang tersenyum padanya.

Jujur, Sasuke agak kecewa tahu gadis yang ia anggap adik itu menyukainya. Berhubung mereka bukan adik-kakak sungguhan dan sikap gadis itu tak ada yang berubah...ya Sasuke biarkan saja.

Ketika umurnya menginjak kepala dua dan usahanya sudah sukses, Sang Bunda mulai gencar mengenalkan anak-anak kenalannya untuk ia jadikan istri. Sasuke sendiri mengakui ia sudah siap memenuhi ekspektasi wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu. Akan tetapi, tak ada satu pun dari akhwat jelita itu yang mampu membuat hatinya tersentuh dan kepalanya berpikir, "dialah orangnya".

Sudah tak tahan dengan serangan kode keras Ummu tercinta yang ingin menggendong cucu darinya, Sasuke melaksanakan shalat istikharah. Berharap Gusti Allah berkenan memberikan petunjuk perempuan manakah yang harus ia persunting menjadi istri.

Jawaban datang dari mimpi. Ia bertemu dengan mendiang ayahnya di sana, langsung mencurahkan kegundahan hatinya yang sudah jengah dengan permainan kode-kodean ibunya. Sang Ayah tertawa, lalu berbisik, "Shalat tahajudlah di mesjid." Satu tepukan di pundak didapat, Sasuke pun terbangun. Tentu saja, ia langsung berlari ke mesjid saat itu juga.

Jam dialog di mesjid menunjukkan pukul 2 malam—masih satu jam lagi sebelum ia harus membangunkan santri untuk bersiap sahur. Dalam keadaan sudah punya wudhu, Sasuke hanya mampu membeku di pintu mesjid. Di balik tirai tempat akhwat, ia dapat melihat bayangan samar-samar seseorang yang sedang duduk. Hatinya bergetar, mendengarkan tilawah yang dilakukan sosok itu. Surat Al-Kahfi—surat yang paling sering Sasuke kumandangkan di waktu senggangnya—dibacakan dengan indah. Di tengah keheningan, suaranya terdengar begitu nyaring, jernih, dan lembut di saat yang bersamaan. Suara yang acapkali membuat Sasuke tidak bisa tidak tersenyum dan membuat hatinya menghangat. Suara yang amat ia kenali setelah pertemuan rutin tiap bulan ramadhan maupun waktu-waktu tertentu jika ia pulang ke pondok.

"...Sakura?" tegur Sasuke ragu.

Tilawah terhenti sejenak, dilanjut hingga waqaf, lalu diakhiri. Tirai dibuka, Sasuke berhadapan dengan 'adik'nya.

"...Akhi? Eh? Sekarang jam bera—AIH?! JAM 2?! Duh, aku lupa tidak membantu Ummu Mikoto! Ma'assalama, Akhi! Assalamualaikum!"

Sasuke masih diam berdiri di tempatnya, menggumamkan balasan salam dengan kepala masih nge-blank. Sasuke mendadak gagal paham.

"Apa...artinya ini?" Sasuke meringis kecil. Menampik jauh-jauh kesimpulan yang mampir di kepalanya.

Mungkinkah... Sakura adalah hurul 'ain( _bidadari syurga_ )nya?

Tidak, tidak boleh. Sasuke tidak mau kehilangan adiknya yang menggemaskan itu. Titik. Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

.

.

.

Allah Maha membolak-balikkan hati. Sasuke percaya itu.

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda sejak hari itu. Ada adrenalin asing ketika mereka bertemu. Ada perasaan aneh ketika ia mencuri pandang pada Sakura. Ada rasa sesak yang tak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya saat bus membawa Sakura pulang ke kampung halamannya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba mendapat dorongan untuk menyeret Ino ke Pondok Utama dan mengintrogasinya di sana. Menjadikan sahabat 'adik'nya itu sebagai perantara taarufan.

...Mungkin Sasuke harus berhenti memanggilnya adik mulai sekarang.

.

.

.

Sakura meminta waktu 2 tahun untuk mempersiapkan diri. Sasuke menyetujuinya. Sebagian ikhlas memaklumi, sebagian lain berpasrah diri. Tentunya ia tidak mau memaksa dan malah membuat Sakura menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Syukuri apa yang ada. Hidup adalah anugerah.

...Tetap saja, pulang ke rumah, ia merasa tubuhnya tiba-tiba kehilangan energi. Disuruh makan rasanya malas, beringsut dari sofa empuk pun tidak mau.

"Mas Itachi... Ternyata begini ya, rasanya galau." Sasuke bahkan tak punya tenaga untuk protes pada kakaknya yang tertawa terbahak-bahak hari itu.

"Ummu tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya dua tahun lagi Nak Sakura harus jadi menantu Ummu. Kalau bisa kau bujuk dia untuk mempercepatnya."

"Ummi!"

"Sudah, ambil air wudhu sana! Curhat sama Allah, bukannya mengeluh pada Mas-mu atau Ummu!"

Luar biasa. Ummu Mikoto itu memang benar-benar 'perhatian' pada putranya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bersambung

* * *

 **Mari temani saya berbaper ria. HAHAHA #gagitu**

 **Sekian terimagaji.**

 **Salam Petok,**  
 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken*roosting*)**


	2. Chapter 1

Sakura ingin menangis rasanya.

Ah, tidak kok, tidak. Sakura tidak ditinggal kawin salah satu _husbando_ -nya lagi. Dia telah belajar dari pengalaman jikalau mempersunting _cogan_ hero animanga dari genre romance itu tidak baik untuk _kokoro_ , karena ujungnya si cogan tersayang pasti disatukan dengan heroine. Pasti itu, **PASTI**. Jadi, akhir-akhir ini Sakura lebih banyak mempersunting cogan karakter pinggiran atau cogan animanga shounen; kalian tahu sendiri, percintaan hanya garam tiada guna di shounen(misalkan sport). Paling parah, _husbando_ -nya dipasangkan dengan teman setim secara bergantian oleh _fujodanshi_ saklek di luar sana. Atau barangkali kawan/lawan dari tim sebelah.

Husbando direbut cocan alias cowok cantik? Ikhlaskanlah. Toh, bukan cewek yang rebut, kan?

 _...Ya, walau uke-nya ini cocan yang bikin cewek meragukan ke-cewek-an mereka sih._

Oke. Intinya, Sakura ingin mewek, tapi tak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan ratusan _husbando_ tersayang.

Lalu... _ada apa gerangan?_

Semua ini dikarenakan seluruh santriwati kesayangannya—menyisakan Hinata dan Ino saja—tiba-tiba kompak memusuhi. Yang paling menyesakkan, alasannya hanya karena Ummu Mikoto mengumumkan dengan ceria bahwa Sakura adalah calon istri Mas Sasuke alias tunangannya.

Masalahnya, Sakura tidak bisa protes. Mereka berhak sekali untuk marah padanya. Bagaimana pun, beberapa saat yang lalu, Sakura langsung tidak langsung telah menampik keinginan untuk menikahi yang bersangkutan; malah mendukung santriwati untuk naksir pada Sasuke. Wajar jika mereka marah setelah tahu hal ini. Sakura merasa brengsek, bermuka dua, telah menusuk dari belakang.

 _Ummu Mikoto, why did you tell them?_

 _Kagami-kun, Haru-cchi, Oikawa-san, segeralah lepas masa lajangmu! Ditinggal kawin pun Sakura kuadh. Apapun!_ Asalkan ia tidak dibeginikan oleh santriwati yang disayanginya.

Nyesek, anjir!

...Haruskah Sakura melepas Mas Ganteng Kalem Sang Husbando 3D Limited Edition?

Tidak. Sakura tidak mau! Sudah merupakan keajaiban dunia lelaki alim calon penghuni syurga itu jatuh hati padanya. Mana mau Sakura melepasnya!

T-tapi... Santrinya...

Mungkin ini yang disebut gegana. _Gelisah galau merana._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chic White Proudly Present**

( _A sequel from Thariqul Jannah_ )

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hurul 'Ain**

[Prolog]

* * *

Tempat favorit Sasuke adalah kamar tertinggi hotel cabang Pantai Jimbaran. Kamar khusus yang ia buat untuk ditempati jika dirinya sedang berada di Bali. Kasurnya menghadap langsung ke bagian penutup ruangan yang dilapisi kaca besar sehingga ia dapat memandangi langsung indahnya pantai. Selain memandang bintang pada malam hari, pemandangan favorit Sasuke adalah ketika pantai berpasir putih dan birunya laut berpadu dengan lembayung jingga di angkasa.

Saat-saat seperti itu, Sasuke akan duduk di balkon kamar dengan secangkir teh hijau di tangan. Ah... Memang nikmat bersantai di sore ha—

"SASUKEEE...!"

 _—BRUSH!_

"BROTHER ITACHI BARU SAJA MENGIRIMIKU PESAN BAHWA—Wait, mengapa kau menyemburkan teh kesukaanmu? Apakah ini saran dari paranormal yang menghubungi Mei minggu lalu?"

Sasuke menyeka mulutnya menggunakan lengan baju. Pria itu menghela napas; pasrah jika waktu santai sorenya lagi-lagi diganggu oleh seonggok kepala pirang. Dia mengambil beberapa helai tisu untuk menghilangkan jejak teh nikmat yang belum sempat melalui kerongkongannya. Tak lupa ia berikan tatapan tajam andalannya yang selalu bisa membuat karyawan ketar-ketir melihatnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Naruto!" seru Sasuke gahar.

Biang keladi hanya tertawa tanpa dosa. Sudah terbiasa dengan sikap galak Sasuke baik dalam mode teman maupun atasan. Mau dibentak seperti apapun, ditampol sekeras apapun, dan dijatuhi tugas bejibun dengan _deadline_ sependek apapun, dia tetap nyengir kuda. Sering Sasuke jahati pun tetap tersenyum sepenuh hati. Dialah perwujudan sahabat ( _maso_ ) sejati. Warbyazah, memang.

Namanya Naruto. Panjangnya Sasuke lupa. Dia bule asli yang lahir dan besar di DC. Sasuke seret ke Tanah Air untuk membantunya membangun pundi-pundi harta hingga sekarang sudah resmi naturalisasi menjadi penduduk lokal. Saking terlalu seringnya mereka bersama, Mas Itachi pernah memfitnah mereka maho bersama.

 _Ngeselin._

"Mas Itachi kirim pesan apa?" Sasuke bertanya, memancing agar Naruto menyambung kembali perkataannya yang terputus.

"Ah! Itu! Dia berkata kau sudah tunangan Hari Ied kemarin? Apakah benar?" Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Seketika raut wajah Naruto berubah sangar. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU BASTARD?! I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND, AM I NOT?!"

Setelah itu, tembakan bantal, guling, dan benda ringan terdekat seperti kotak tisu dilepaskan oleh Naruto. Sasuke berhasil menangkis bantal dan guling, tapi kotak tisu berhasil mencium keningnya hingga terasa nyut-nyutan. Sebelum Naruto semakin mengamuk, Sasuke segera menjelaskan, "Pertunangan ini belum resmi."

Naruto berhasil dibuat diam dengan tatapan kebingungan. "Belum resmi bagaimana maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Calonnya belum siap kunikahi. Dia meminta waktu dua tahun untuk mempersiapkan diri. Begitulah." Sasuke menjawab sekenanya. Sebelah tangannya sibuk mengelus kening yang masih terasa nyut-nyutan.

"Belum siap? Berapa umurnya?"

"19 tahun."

"Wow. Pantas kau kebal godaan Mei. Suka anak kecil ya." Naruto manggut-manggut.

"OI!"

"Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau kau ini pedofil."

"Naruto! Perbedaannya hanya 5 tahun! Aku bukan pedo!"

Naruto mengekeh puas. Temannya yang tiada hari tanpa keseriusan ini memang menarik untuk dijahili sesekali. Oh ya. Naruto masih belum mengerti bagaimana rekannya yang _workaholic_ sampai awal Ramadhan tiba-tiba berstatus telah bertunangan saat ini. Apakah orang bisa berubah secepat itu? "Kau tidak pernah bercerita soal perempuan padaku. Kau ini dijodohkan oleh Kakek atau bagaimana?"

"Aku melamarnya atas kehendakku sendiri," Sasuke? Menerima dirinya dijodohkan? _Tidak mungkin_. "Aku pernah menceritakan tentangnya, kok! Dek Sakura."

"Dek Sakura?" Naruto mengedipkan matanya—memproses informasi yang baru saja Sasuke berikan. "Oh! Jadi kau tidak pedo, tapi incest? You're so disgusting bro!"

"WOI!" Sasuke melemparkan bantal dengan kesal. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk jatuh hati padanya!"

Naruto menangkap bantal itu dengan mudah. Cengiran kembali di wajahnya. Kali ini mengisyaratkan keusilan. "Wajahmu merah, Sas. So cute."

"Enyahlah dari sini, dasar maho!"

Naruto mengabaikan usiran itu, berjalan melewati Sasuke dan berdiri di sisi balkon yang satunya. Mata birunya menginvasi tiap inchi kamar Sasuke yang beberapa bagiannya berantakan oleh tumpukan dokumen dan katalog bisnis, lalu berakhir pada sosok temannya.

"Sakura pasti senang saat kau lamar. Kau pernah bilang dia naksir padamu, kan?" Sasuke menghela napas. Memang, gadis itu terlihat bahagia saat berhasil melihat keseriusannya saat melamar. Wajahnya merona, matanya bersinar, senyum terus terpatri di wajahnya. "Tiap bertemu denganmu, pasti dia tersenyum lebar."

Nah. Di situ yang salah.

Sasuke sendiri mengira selepas lamaran ini, ia akan bertemu dengan Sakura yang gugup dan salah tingkah, tapi tetap tersenyum padanya. Seperti di telepon. Sayangnya, dua hari yang lalu, ketika Sasuke mampir sebentar ke Pondok Utama sekalian mengantar bingkisan pesanan Kakek Madara dan pamit ke Bali, ada yang berbeda. Sakura memang tampak gugup. Dia tetap salah tingkah. Tapi senyumnya terlihat beda. Kaku. Dipaksakan.

Sakura terlihat sedih. Sasuke tidak suka itu.

"...Sasuke? Ada apa?" Naruto mengernyit heran dengan perubahan mimik nyaris tak terlihat di wajah temannya. "Is something wrong?"

Sasuke menghela napas untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya hari ini. Dia menenggak habis tehnya hingga tak tersisa sebelum berujar, "Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi selama kami tak bertemu, tapi Dek Sakura terlihat sedih. Aku ingin menghiburnya. Ada saran?"

"Kau bawa saja dia ke sini. Suasana Pantai Jimbaran cukup romantis, kan? Setelah makan malam lovely di cafe outdoor hotel kita, kalian bisa kembali ke kamar lalu—" Sebuah tendangan diterima tulang kering Naruto. "—THAT'S HURT, CHIEF UCHIHA!"

"Lanjutkan ceritanya. I dare you." Sasuke menggeram rendah.

Naruto tertawa ringan. "Oh, ayolah! Aku yakin kau pernah membayangkan kalian melakukan—OUCH! JANGAN MENJEWERKU! KAU INI APA?! IBUKU?!"

"Astagfirullah! Jangan racuni pikiran ana dengan imajinasi kotormu, Naruto!"

"Cihuy! Mode alimnya on! Kenyataan bahwa kau mengerti apa yang akan kukatakan sebelum selesai kuucapkan itu sudah something sekali, Chief! Aku berani bertaruh, meski kalem di luar, kau ini jagoan ranj—" Suara pukulan terdengar nyaring disertai lolongan nyeri dari korban kekerasan. "—MY FACE! THAT'S MY PRECIOUS HANDSOME FACE YOU BASTARD!"

"Lakukan sekali lagi dan kau akan kupecat. Bukan hanya sebagai karyawan, tapi juga teman."

Naruto meringis kecil. Dipecat, diperbudak, atau dijadikan gelandangan pun Naruto rela. Asalkan jangan putuskan ikatan persahabatan mereka. Jangan. Pokoknya jangan!

"Sorry!"

"I don't care."

"Sas—"

"—I'll go. Bye."

"W-WAIT, SAS! AKU TAHU CARA YANG TEPAT UNTUK MENGHIBUR SAKURA!"

"...Baiklah. Aku mendengarkan."

.

"Sakura, ponselmu bergetar." Ino mencolek pipi Sakura dengan jempol kakinya. Yang diganggu hanya menggerutu pelan dan bertahan memejamkan mata. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia memang mengeluh tidak bisa tidur.

Ino tidak tega untuk mengganggu istirahat Sakura. Tapi, repetisi getaran benda elektronik itu cukup mengganggunya yang sedang menghafal.

"Mbak Sakura...?" Hinata ikut turun tangan. Dia sedang mengerjakan tugas dan merasa terganggu pada eluhan Ino yang terganggu aktivitas murajaahnya. "Bagaimana kalau penting?"

"Tutup saja teleponnya, Hinata. Lalu tolong matikan." Akhirnya sang empunya ponsel berkicau.

Hinata mengangguk ragu. "B-baiklah..." Junior dari dua penghuni lain kamar asrama itu membuka ponsel Sakura, terdiam sejenak menatap layar. "...Husbando 3D? Siapa Mb—"

Hinata hanya melongo saat ponsel Sakura dirampas dari tangannya. Oleh siapa? Oleh yang punya.

"Halah. Dari Akhi Tercinta langsung bangun dan disambar. Katanya mau dimatikan?" Ino menyindir.

Sakura mengabaikannya; membiarkan Ino segera melanjutkan hafalan. Gadis itu memakai jilbab sederhana dan jaket, lalu keluar dari kamar sambil mengangkat telepon.

"A-Assalamu'alaikum?"

Sakura mendadak deg-degan.

 _["Waalaikumsalam. Ana tidak mengganggu, kan?"]_

"Tidak, akhi."

 _["...Anti sakit? Suaranya—"]_

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Hening sejenak.

 _["Baiklah. Ana berencana ke Yogyakarta minggu depan. Anti mau ikut?"]_

Sakura mengernyit. Yogyakarta? Minggu depan?

"Ada apa ya, Akhi?"

 _["Anifest National. Tiketnya sudah aman. Mau ikut?"]_

Sakura menganga. Anifest National, festival jejepangan yang diadakan tiap bulan di beberapa kota berbeda. Sakura sudah mendengar dari jaringan informasi sesama penggemar kalau bulan ini Yogyakarta kebagian jatah untuk menjadi tempat diselenggarakannya acara. Untuk dapat hadir itu tidak mudah. Selain tiketnya yang lumayan mengocek dompet, biasanya tidak akan kebagian kalau tidak pesan lewat panitia dari jauh-jauh hari.

Sasuke bertanya apa Sakura mau ikut? Ngelawak, ya? Tentu saja!

"MAU BANGET!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bersambung

* * *

 **Cuma bisa mesem lihat notifikasi dari ffn haha.**

 **Semoga ff ini cukup berfaedah untuk dibaca. Karena jika kalian pembaca setia saya, kalian pasti tahu mayoritas ff buatan saya itu tidak ada faedahnya. :v**

 **SYUKRAN JIDDAN!**

 **Balasan review untuk yang tidak log-in dan yang tidak bisa dipm**

 **Lhylia Kiryu :** Syukurlah. Siap bos!

 **ssch1 :** Terima kasih^^ Semoga makin suka ya!

 **Yang lain cek inbox ya wkwk.**

 **Sekian terimagaji.**

 **Salam Petok,**  
 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken*roosting*)**


	3. Chapter 2

Entah kapan tepatnya saat aku mulai terperosok pada jurang yang dalam ini. Tidak dapat kuingat siapa, karakter mana, fandom apa, yang pertama kali mengonsumsi jiwaku hingga seperti ini. Tahu-tahu saja, hatiku sudah mengelukan cinta yang tulus untuk ratusan husbando yang kupersunting secara sepihak. Terutama roti sobek nikmat nan menggoda itu.

Beberapa teman sesama penggemar mengataiku _fangirl_ _hawek_ (tamak). Di saat mereka memiliki satu husbando yang dijunjung di hati, atau tergantung _fetish_ tertentu(rambut merah mata emas, misal); husbandoku tersebar di tiap fandom. Satu husbando tiap fandom itu kemarau. Minimal dua atau tiga, aku masih merasa kurang asupan. Berbagai penampilan dan kepribadian. Ntab jiwa!

 _Husbando is laifo, bravo!_

Sekarang duniaku agak terguncang. Aku dapat merasakan keretakan pada bahtera cintaku dengan ratusan husbando _tertjintah_. Husbando 3D punya roti sobek itu ternyata bukan hanya bualan semata. Terpampang jelas, terbentuk sempurna oleh Yang Kuasa dengan sedemikian rupa, basah, berbisik seduktif meminta diraba-raba.

Otakku seketika konslet. Aku mematung nista di daun pintu kamar cucu kesayangannya Kiai Madara, tanganku membatu di kenop. Mataku terbelalak lebar—tak berkedip, tak mau berlumur dosa.

Tatapan pertama adalah rejeki, yang kedua itu dosa. _So,_ mataku menjerit; memaksakan diri untuk tidak mengedip. Berpuas diri menangkap pemandangan indah di depan sana. Tatap, selidiki, ingat-ingat, PATENKAN DALAM INGATAN! YAHUUU!

Aku pasti bermimpi. Aku melihat Mas Sasuke terpaku dengan wajah merona hebat. _Syit._ Ini tindakan kriminal. Bagaimana bisa dia membuatku _fuwaaa-fuwaaa_ begini?! _HUSBANDO GANTENG BISA MOE JUGA TERNYATA!_

Lalu, keindahan yang kunikmati diinterupsi oleh lemparan sendal bakiak—setengah basah habis dipakai berwudhu—yang sukses mengenai kepalaku; seketika aku merasa pening dan akhirnya kubiarkan tubuhku ditangkap oleh lantai kayu Pondok Utama. Aku tevar dengan bahagia.

"DASAR MESUM! TAK TAHU ADAB! JANGAN MENGINTIP CUCUKU! SEMOGA BINTITAN PERMANEN, KAMU!"

 _WOI JADI KIAI NGEDOAIN YANG BAEK-BAEK, NAPA?! MASA IMUT GINI BINTITAN?! NDASMU MBAH!_

"Ini tidak seperti yang Anda pikirkan, Kiai."

"SAYA TIDAK MAU TAHU! KAMU TELAH MENODAI CUCU SAYA! NIKAHI DIA SEKARANG JUGA!"

...Bukankah peran kami ini sedikit terbalik?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chic White Proudly Present**

( _A sequel from Thariqul Jannah_ )

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hurul 'Ain**

[Chapter 2]

* * *

Aku mulai curiga kalau Ummu Mikoto itu bipolar. Kelihatannya bidadari berhati mulia, tapi di dalamnya tersembunyi mode iblis! Manipulatif sekali! Rejeki yang kudapat di waktu subuh? Itu gara-gara beliau! Yang berhasil membungkam Kiai Madara dan bahkan membuatnya ketakutan? Orang yang sama!

Ummu Mikoto berhasil membuat kami mengantongi izin tidak ikhlas pergi ke Yogyakarta dari Kiai Madara. Katanya, beliau justru mendukung untuk terjadinya sesuatu hal di antara kami, agar pernikahan cepat terjadi. Apaan coba?

Dan lagi, senyumnya itulho... SEREM!

Seolah dia memang mengharap— _no, lebih tepatnya_ menyuruh agar kami melakukan sesuatu.

Intinya, kami akhirnya bisa berangkat menggunakan mobil pribadi Mas Sasuke. Dalam kecanggungan. Setidaknya untukku.

...Siapa yang tidak akan canggung setelah tak sengaja menangkap basah seseorang sedang setengah telanjang? ROTI SOBEK ITU BIKIN LAVAR TAHU ENGGAK?!

Sayang sekali tubuh bagian bawahnya masih ditutup celana boxer.

—SYIT. RALAT. KOK KEDENGERNYA _HENTAI_ GITU YA?! MAKSUDKU UNTUNGNYA DIA MASIH PAKAI CELANA BOXER. WAAA! INI MEMALUKAN! KIAI MADARA BENAR! SIAPAPUN TOLONG SELAMATKAN MAS SASUKE DARIKU!

"Anti kenapa?"

"Gak apa-apa, hehe..."

Sial. Aku tambah canggung.

Pulang nanti, aku harus melaksanakan shalat taubat. _ASAP!_

 _._

Dua jam perjalanan dihabiskan dengan kesunyian total. Hanya siaran radio yang menjadi suara latar pemecah keheningan. Aku mulai tidak nyaman dengan sepi di antara kami. Kuputuskan untuk mengakhirinya.

"Eh—" Kurasa pipiku memanas. Bukan hanya aku, rupanya Mas Sasuke memikirkan hal yang sama. Kami menyahut bersamaan.

Kalau ini di pondok, aku yakin siulan heboh dari Ino dan kikikan geli Hinata mulai menjadi suara latar.

"Anti dulu deh." Mas Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya sebentar dan tersenyum tipis, lalu memfokuskan kembali matanya pada badan jalan.

Aku _doki-doki_ seperti biasa.

"E-eh...I-itu... A-aku mau minta maaf soal... anu itu, mm, yang subuh." Lidahku gatal. Siapapun yang melihatku sekarang pasti meragukan keabsahan medali emas lomba debat nasional tingkat SD/sederajat yang ada di kamarku. Aku juga meragukannya. "...A-aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

Mas Sasuke terbatuk. ...Gugup? Entahlah. "Tidak apa. Ini salah Ummi, bukan salahmu." Suara kekehan pelan terdengar. "Apa yang Kakek katakan tolong jangan diambil hati. Ana akan setia menunggu sampai anti siap."

 _Doki-doki_ ku naik tingkat. "Selamanya?" Aku bertanya usil.

"Selamanya." Mas Sasuke mengangguk, tertawa kecil. Kok _deja vu_ ya. Serasa menonton ulang Azuki Miho dan Mashiro Moritaka. "...Tapi jangan sampai ubanan juga ya, Dek. Ana tidak sanggup digantung selama itu."

Aku mengangguk singkat. Segera kualihkan pandangan ke luar jendela saat lagi-lagi senyum manis bikin meringis dapat kulihat di wajah Si Mas Ganteng Kalem.

Ah, sial. Rasanya malu sekali.

Oh... Omong-omong soal Azukyun dan Mashiro-sensei... "Akhi... Punya impian tidak?"

Lampu merah. Mas Sasuke menatapku lurus. "Random sekali," komentarnya.

"M-maaf! Tiba-tiba melintas begitu saja! Kalau dirasa privasi, tidak dijawab juga tidak apa-apa!" Aku mendadak panik. Teringat kata-kata santriwan-santriwati kalau Mas Sasuke paling tidak suka privasinya diusik.

Rasanya tenang, saat Mas Sasuke tertawa ringan. Wajahnya kembali menghadap ke depan—sudah lampu hijau—tapi senyum tetap bertahan di wajahnya.

"Ana agak terkejut, tapi senang kok, anti bertanya. Impian ana banyak sih. Tapi yang paling penting dan sekarang sedang dikejar itu... membuatmu bahagia, habibah."

... _ORANG GANTENG MAH BEBAS YA! SEENAKNYA SKAKMAT-IN HATI ANAK ORANG! INI ILEGAL!_

"Sempet-sempetnya ngegombal ini orang," sungutku.

"Gombal apa? Ini jujur dari lubuk hati, kok." Mas Sasuke tertawa renyah. "Salah ya kalau ingin membahagiakan orang yang dicintai dan disayangi?"

 _STOP THAT. MY KOKORO NGGAK SANGGUP LAGI! INI ILEGAL WOI! ILEGAL!_

"Walah... Habibah jadi Humairah( _panggilan sayang rasul pada Aisyah r.a., yang artinya : pipinya kemerah-merahan_ )."

Aku ingin pingsan.

"Bisa buka kacanya, Akhi? Agak panas di sini." Aku mengipasi wajahku.

Baru sekarang suara tawa Mas Sasuke terasa menyebalkan untuk didengar.

"Tidak bisa. Mobil ini sudah pakai AC. Kalau anti minta lebih dingin, tidak akan ana kabulkan. Nanti masuk angin. Ana tidak mau anti sakit."

 _Oh my kokoro... Bertahanlah!_

"Cuma masuk angin dikerok juga jadi." Aku menggelengkan kepala heran.

"Oke deh. Pas pulang nanti mau Mas kerokin?" Mas Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Aku memukul bahunya kesal, lalu menukas, "Belum muhrim, Mas! Gak boleh!" Entah wajah ini sudah semerah apa dibuatnya.

"Yaa muhrimkan saja. Mau akad kapan?"

Ino dan Hinata, kawanku yang setia, kurasa aku akan mati bahagia.

.

.

.

Anifest National itu...sesuai dengan apa yang kubayangkan selama ini. Cosplay Competition yang _epic_ , Voice Acting Competition _cihuy_ , Cover Dance jempolan, Guest Star yang tak dapat diremehkan, dan _stand-stand merchandise_ berbagai fandom yang banyak peminatnya. _INI SURGA DUNIA, VROH! BELUM AFDOL KALAU BELUM DATENG MESKI SEKALI SEUMUR HIDUP!_

Selesai menjarah isi festival itu hingga kaki pegal-pegal, kami kembali ke penginapan. Kamarnya sengaja dipesan bersebelahan agar kami bisa mengobrol sebentar di balkon.

"Syukran jiddan lho, Akhi. Aku benar-benar senang hari ini."

"Afwan. Syukurlah kalau kau senang. Tempo hari kelihatannya suntuk banget, anti. Sedih juga." Aku tersentak. _Wait..._ Jangan bilang, Mas Sasuke mengajakku ke mari untuk menghiburku?

"Maaf sudah membuat Mas Sasuke khawatir."

"Tidak apa-apa." Mas Sasuke tertawa ringan. "Mau bercerita, tidak?"

Aku meragu. Haruskah kuceritakan?

"...Ini soal santriwati." Atensi Mas Sasuke terarah sepenuhnya padaku. Meleleh. Aku merasa amat spesial. "Belakangan ini mereka gencatan senjata denganku. Ummu Mikoto menceritakan 'kau tahu' pada mereka. Sepertinya mereka membenciku sekarang. Akhi tahu sendiri mereka naksir akhi. Terutama Karin."

"Mungkin ada kesalahpahaman. Coba anti bicarakan baik-baik dengan mereka. Rasanya tidak mungkin mereka membencimu begitu saja, habibah. Bagaimana pun, mereka sayang padamu."

"A-akhi pikir begitu?" Mas Sasuke mengangguk. "B-baiklah. Nanti akan kubicarakan dengan mereka."

Pundakku terasa ringan. Aneh sekali.

"Toyyib. Sekarang tidurlah. Awali hari esokmu dengan senyuman, habibah. Lailatukum sa'idah."

Kurasa...aku akan tidur lelap malam ini.

 _Husbando 3D memang dabes_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Untuk yang sudah baca di grup fb mungkin udah greget ya nunggu Chic up chapter 8 xD Tunggu ya, nanti dibarengin sama ch 8 di sini.**

 **Balesan ripiu~**

 **CherryFreeze :** Nanti kalau ada kubungkus dan kuhias pita deh. Ntar dikirim ke rumahmu lewat telegram wkwkwk.

 **Neko si pelaut :** Aamiin! Wkwkwk... Omong-omong... Kamu cucunya Popeye ya?

 **sakura :** Pertanyaan bagus. Baru saja saya mau klarifikasi setelah cerita perjalanan mereka selesai wkwk. Sebenarnya tidak boleh sih. Apalagi kalau keluar kota. Bisa mengundang zina, benar? Jadi, jangan diikuti ya wkwk. Sebisa mungkin dijauhi. Tapi, dalam pandangan saya yang mencoba menempatkan diri sebagai Ummu Mikoto, ada dua hal yang dijadikan dasar 'yaudahlah gapapa asal jangan macem-macem'. Keduanya tidak berkhalwat. Karena yang namanya festival jejepangan itu tempat ramai. Lalu, tentang larangan wanita bersafar tanpa mahram. Ada hadits yang mengatakan dilarang jika tiga hari perjalanan. Ini kembali lagi kepada kepercayaan masing-masing sih.

Oh iya. **sakura** -san juga review di drabble Thariqul Jannah, ya? Menanyakan 'bukan suami istri kok pelukan?'. Memangnya tidak tertangkap kalau dari drabble 4-9 berlatar waktu saat mereka telah menikah?

Dan mohon digarisbawahi, ini cerita dengan tema islami. Apakah salah jika saya buat seorang tokoh melakukan kesalahan atau kekhilafan? :)

Pesan-pesan moral dalam sebuah cerita tidak selalu disampaikan secara tersurat. Dan tidak semua yang penulis buat adalah hal yang di kehidupan sehari-hari dianggap boleh.

Yamasa penulis buat cerita pembunuhan untuk memprovokasi pembaca agar jadi pembunuh?

 **Entah apa yang Chic ketik di sini. Kalau masih ada keganjalan atau kesalahan boleh kritik lagi saja. Chic mabok rumus dan pemrograman udah dua hari gak tidur mau bubu dulu wkwkwk**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca yang berkenan meninggalkan jejak!**

 **Any comment? :3 Kritik dan saran ditunggu.**

 **Sekian terimagaji.**  
 **Salam Petok,**  
 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken *roosting*)**


	4. Chapter 3

Kalau ada masalah terendus oleh Kiai Madara, sekecil apapun itu, beliau pasti sengaja mengumpulkan seluruh santriwan-santriwati ke aula utama dan mengadakan semacam sidang untuk menyelesaikannya. Karena mengibarkan bendera putih tidak semudah tertukarnya susunan sanad dalam hafalan hadits; juga sekeras apapun aku mencoba santriwati tetap menghindariku secara terang-terangan, pada akhirnya Kiai Madara turun tangan juga.

Pagi itu seharusnya santriwati melaksanakan senam pagi. Tapi, mereka semua diminta berkumpul oleh Kiai Madara. Seperti panggilan mendadak pada umumnya, suasana di aula utama begitu tegang. Semua diam, tak ada yang berani bahkan hanya untuk berbisik. Tapi, beberapa cukup punya nyali untuk melempar tatapan tajam padaku yang setia berdiri di sebelah Kiai Madara.

"Apa kalian tahu alasan ana meminta kalian berkumpul?" Kiai Madara memulai. Suasana semakin tegang. Intensitas tatapan tajam bertambah ke arahku.

Rasanya aku ingin menangis.

"Ana malu melihat sikap kalian belakangan ini. Seperti itukah cara kalian memperlakukan seorang mudarrisah _(pengajar {P})_ yang telah membimbing kalian 2 tahunan ini?" Suara beliau menggema dengan tegas. Tak lekang oleh usia, tetap sama seperti pertama kali aku mendengar beliau menasehatiku beberapa tahun silam. "Apa alasan kalian memperlakukan Ustadzah Sakura seperti itu?"

Hening. Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Sejauh yang ana lihat, Ustadzah Sakura serius dalam mengajar dan membimbing kalian. Bagian mana yang kalian tidak suka, bisa kalian ungkapkan. Agar menjadi evaluasi bersama. Kalau kalian bertahan memupuk dosa seperti ini, ana akan mempertimbangkan untuk mengganti Ustadzah Sakura."

Aku tercekat. "K-Kiai—"

"—Ada yang bisa mengungkapkan alasan dari sikap memalukan kalian ini dan kita selesaikan sama-sama? Atau kalian memilih Ustadzah Sakura digantikan?"

Enam tahun belajar dan dua tahun mengajar di pondok pesantren ini bukan waktu yang sebentar. Aku tak siap untuk pergi begitu saja, apalagi hanya karena masalah pribadi seperti ini. Keluarkan aku jika aku tidak becus bekerja, aku ikhlas. Bukan seperti ini!

"J-jangan! Jangan digantikan! Tidak ada yang salah dengan Mbak Sakura!" Satu santriwati menolak lantang. Hinata.

"Ayolah, teman-teman! Jangan membuat Sakura mendapat hukuman atas apa yang tidak dilakukannya! Masa kalian setega itu sih?!" Kali ini Ino yang bersuara.

Aku mulai mendengar bisikan di sana-sini.

"Ana serahkan sisanya padamu. Jelaskan, mereka akan mengerti." Kiai menepuk puncak kepalaku sekali, lalu berbalik keluar.

"Semuanya... Aku mau minta maaf."

Ketika atensi seluruh santriwati terpusat padaku, aku reflek menangis. Didiamkan bahkan tak dipandang oleh mereka selama berhari-hari sangat menyesakkan.

Muridku. Temanku. Sahabatku. Adik-adikku. Keluargaku.

Aku rindu bercengkrama dengan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chic White Proudly Present**

 _(A sequel from Thariqul Jannah)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hurul 'Ain**

[Chapter 3]

* * *

Sasuke memperluas cakupan bisnisnya bukan hanya membuka cabang-cabang baru. Dia tidak segan merekrut perusahaan yang lebih kecil untuk bergabung bersamanya. Oleh karena itu, perkembangannya cukup pesat dan dapat menyaingi perusahaan besar lain. Dengan pamor seperti itu, bukan hanya perusahaan kecil saja, bahkan perusahaan besar pun berlomba-lomba menjalin kerjasama dengannya.

Terkadang, Sasuke merasa diremehkan oleh banyak pihak.

Cukup banyak perusahaan yang mengirim utusan seorang perempuan dengan pakaian yang kurang sopan. Mencetak jelas bentuk tubuhnya, memamerkan anugerah lebih yang diberikan oleh Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Bahkan ketika menghadap padanya, beberapa kali mereka menggodanya secara terang-terangan.

Bukannya Sasuke kebal godaan, tapi itu semua tertutupi emosi karena merasa harga dirinya dijatuhkan.

 _Nggak tahu, ya? Sasuke ini cucu kesayangannya pemilik pondok pesantren paling beken se-Tanah Air! Ya masa disuap untuk memberi persetujuan bekerjasama dengan cara begitu?!_

Meskipun prospek bisnis ke depannya sangat bagus, Sasuke tidak segan memberi usiran halus.

Untuk apa penawaran bisnis menjanjikan jika Sasuke diperlakukan begitu? Seolah ia akan takluk karena disuguhkan utusan bak wanita penghibur. Cih. Ngelawak, ya?

"Naruto, aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak membiarkan wanita berpakaian tak senonoh masuk ke ruanganku. Apa kata-kataku kurang jelas?" Sasuke menegur rekan sekaligus kawannya itu dengan mata menyipit tajam.

Yang ditegur tertawa gugup, "Jelas kok, jelas! Maaf, yang satu itu prospeknya bagus sekali. Kupikir—"

"—Meskipun penawaran bisnisnya bisa membuatku menjadi orang terkaya sedunia, tetap ada adabnya." Sasuke mendengus.

"Dasar alim." Naruto mengekeh maklum.

"Titip dulu, aku mau shalat Dzuhur ke mesjid."

"Titip pahala dan kebaikan, ya!"

"Ngaco, anta. Jadi muallaf sana!"

"Iya nanti, kalau kecantol santri pondok kakekmu!"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya mafhum. Naruto itu, ya, ada-ada saja. Sasuke sumpahi dia seriusan kecantol santri Kakek Madara. Haha.

.

.

.

"HEE?! Jadi waktu Mbakyu datang, Mas Sasuke dan keluarganya sudah ada di sana?!"

"Oho?"

"Uhuk, romantisnyaa!"

Ada yang lihat sekop? Sumpah demi senyuman menggoda iman dari Zen Wistaria Sang Pangeran, aku ingin menggali lubang dan mengubur diri hidup-hidup. Bagaimana caranya forum sidang ini berubah menjadi sesi introgasi dan momen diriku dibuli?

 _Kamvretos totallium._ Aku malu sekali.

Setelah kujelaskan bahwa aku sendiri tidak tahu-menahu kalau Si Mas Ganteng Kalem ternyata berniat mempersuntingku dan aku memohon maaf karena secara tidak langsung aku menerimanya, santriwati beralih memintaku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan rinci.

Bahkan tiap kata yang terucap semua penghuni rumah kala itu, mereka ingin aku menceritakannya secara jujur.

"Padahal langsung terima aja lah Mbak. Bisa mempersiapkan diri sambil jalan, kan?" Seorang santri mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

Kurasa, wajahku semakin memanas.

"Gak. M-mbak gak bisa," tanggapku dengan kegugupan yang kentara.

Mayoritas terkikik. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sebal. Jelas sekali pandangan mereka itu menunjukkan keusilan. Bagus, ya. Setelah membuatku galau berkepanjangan, kini mereka aktif menggodaku. _Geez_ , terima kasih banyak.

"Lho? Kenapa tidak bisa, Mbakyu? Cocok 100% kok!"

"Dan lagi kalau udah akad tiap memikirkan Mas Sasuke kamu gak perlu istigfar lagi, Sak." Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Mau langsung sosor tiap ketemu juga gak masalah."

JURANG MANA JURANG? PENGEN DORONG INO BOLEH NGGAK?

Obrolan terus berlanjut. Satu per satu mengambil bagian untuk menggodaku. Tak dapat kutahan senyumku saat mereka tertawa bersama.

Ngeselin sih, tapi aku bersyukur kami sudah tidak perang dingin lagi.

Tatapanku menelusuri seisi ruangan, lalu berhenti pada Karin yang ternyata sedang menatapku. Aku meneguk ludah. Rasa bersalahku lebih berat pada anak itu. Bagaimana pun juga—

"Aku gak keberatan kalau Mbak Sakura yang jadi pendamping Mas Sasuke." Karin berujar tiba-tiba. "Kalian memang cocok kok."

...Kok _terhura_ ya. Senyum Karin memang sendu, tapi dia tulus mengatakannya. Aku bisa lihat dari pancaran hangat matanya.

"Syuk—"

"Aku belum selesai bicara," Kali ini Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "kalau Mas Sasuke mau poligami, ajak aku ya Mbak."

"Aku juga!"

"Aku! Aku!"

"Kamu masih bocah. Aku saja!"

... _Nani dafuq._

.

"Perangnya sudah selesai?" Aku tersentak dan menghentikan langkahku. Padahal kelas yang harus kuajar tinggal beberapa meter saja.

Aku berbalik dan memasang senyum kaku. "Assalamualaikum, Kiai."

"Waalaikumsalam." Kiai Madara tersenyum—tidak, lebih tepatnya menyeringai—dan merebut kitab kuning yang selalu kubawa ke mana-mana. "Tak usah ke kelas hari ini. Shizune akan menggantikanmu."

Lho?

"Ada yang lebih penting. Ikut ana!" Kiai Madara berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku mengikuti beliau dengan patuh.

Kiai Madara membawaku ke Pondok Utama. Tepatnya ke ruang arsip sekaligus perpustakaan khusus untuk tenaga pengajar. Di meja yang biasa kami gunakan untuk rapat pengajar itu terdapat berbagai dokumen yang berserakan. Selain itu, ada sesosok pria asing berambut pirang sedang duduk lesehan dengan wajah serius di sana.

Pengajar baru, ya?

"Nak Naruto." Kiai menyapa. Pria itu menaikkan pandangannya dan tersenyum lebar.

Naruto? Hmm... Rasanya nama itu tidak asing.

"Eh, hai, Kek!" ujarnya. Lalu, tatapannya beralih padaku.

Rasanya aku ingin melempar sesuatu. Aku hafal dengan jelas tatapan macam apa itu.

"Hai, Manis."

Kalau bukan pria hidung belang, palingan makhluk kurang kerjaan yang genitnya _na'udzubillah_.

 ** _Whack!_**

Kemudian, aku dikejutkan oleh sebuah buku tebal yang mengenai kepala pirang itu dengan cukup keras. _Ouch_. Itu pasti sakit.

"INI SUDAH KETIGA KALINYA! APA SALAHKU KALI INI?!" raung Si Pirang.

Kulitnya tan eksotis. Cengirannya menyilaukan meski menjengkelkan. Genit pula. Kalau saja dia karakter anime, sudah kusunting jadi husbando. Sayangnya manusia beneran. Aku tidak suka.

Melihat pelaku penganiayaan pada si Pirang, aku terpaku di tempat.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kau _flirting_ pada siapapun, tapi yang satu ini punyaku. _Back off_ , idiot."

"Eh? ...OH! INI YANG NAMANYA SAKURA?!" Naruto, si Pirang, tertawa. " _Sorry,_ Sasuke."

Aku pangling. Lagi-lagi, aku melihat Si Mas Ganteng Kalem dengan busana selain baju koko dan kopiah berbatiknya. Sosoknya tampak semakin gagah dengan pakaian formal khas bos-bos di drakor yang kulihat gara-gara paksaan Ino dan Hinata. Aku lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas selama beberapa detik.

Gantengmu nambah, Mas.

 _Uhuk._

Beristigfar dalam hati, kualihkan pandanganku kepada Kiai Madara. Beliau sedang menatapku dengan ekspresi menyilaukan. Senyum lebar, pancaran mata yang begitu berkilau.

Sesaat kupikir, beliau kerasukan tuyul.

"Bagaimana? Cucuku tampan, kan?"

Mataku reflek kembali menatap objek yang disebutkan. Seolah ini adalah komik shoujo yang hobi membuat pembacanya kalau tidak diabetes pasti terkena darah tinggi karena iri, objek bersangkutan juga tengah menatapku.

Mas Sasuke itu kulitnya putih porselen. Kalau tersipu, ronanya terlihat jelas sekali.

Hatiku dag-dig-dug, batinku menjerit 'MOE!' saat melihat jelas bagaimana merahnya pipi itu.

Jujur, aku ingin menggodanya. Barangkali menjahilinya sedikit. Seperti yang selalu kulakukan setiap melihatnya merona karena sesuatu.

Kali ini, kutahan. Kenapa?

Karena aku sadar, wajahku pun terasa panas.

"Cie yang sedang dimabuk cinta~ Betah amat saling memandang seperti itu~"

Wajahku terasa semakin panas. Aku meringis kecil saat mendengar suara hantaman buku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

" _BOSS! I'm your secretary for goddamn's sake! Is this how you repay me after all the things I have done for you?!_ "

" _You deserves it_."

" _Cruel_!"

" _Thank you_."

Aku terlonjak saat Kiai tertawa lebar. Kuberikan tatapan datar pada beliau.

Aku memang senang bisa melihat Sasuke lagi. Akan tetapi, bukan berarti aku senang waktu mengajarku diganggu dengan seenak jidatnya. Aku punya kewajiban, tahu.

"Maaf, Kiai. Tapi—"

"—Ana kenal tatapan itu." Kiai Madara terkekeh. "Maaf mengganggu waktu mengajarmu, Ustadzah. Tapi cucuku ini jarang sekali menampakkan batang hidungnya dan jarang bisa melakukan komunikasi pribadi. Tidak akan lama, kok. Dia tidak pernah mampir lama. Hanya Ramadhan saja yang jadi pengecualian."

"Kiai—"

"Tolong temani sebentar, ya?" Kiai Madara menepuk pundakku. "Ana mau mengajar lagi."

Kiai Madara berjalan keluar.

"Eh, _wait_ , Kek! Aku tidak sudi jadi obat nyamuk di sini!" Naruto berdiri dan mengejar beliau. Tapi, pintu ditutup tepat di depan wajahnya. "OY PAK TUA!"

"Diam di sana. Awasi mereka supaya tidak berkhalwat." Suara Kiai Madara terdengar mengecil. Beliau meninggalkan kami.

Naruto berbalik dan menatap Sasuke kebingungan. "Berkhalwat? Apaan tuh?" tanyanya.

"M-mana dokumen hasil meeting yang tadi? Aku sudah menemukan file salinan yang kusimpan di sini." Mas Sasuke sempat menatapku, tapi tak lama kemudian langsung memfokuskan matanya pada dokumen yang berserakan dan duduk di tempat yang Naruto duduki sebelumnya.

"Obrolan ini belum selesai, _Chief_." Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke. Tangannya meraih beberapa dokumen dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke. "jadi, mau bagaimana?"

Mereka hanyut ke dalam obrolan yang tak kumengerti. Oh iya, dipikir-pikir aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal pekerjaan Mas Sasuke dan belum tahu bagaimana sosoknya saat bekerja.

Aku mempelajari hal baru tentangnya. Aku senang.

Mungkin Kiai Madara benar. Ini penting dan harus kuketahui, sebagai calon pendamping sehidup-sematinya.

...Kalau ini dunia anime, mungkin kepalaku sudah mengepulkan asap. Aku malu sekali rasanya.

"Ah, sial. Hei, Pinky, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan pandangan penuh cintamu itu. Langsung maju dan peluk saja kalau memang rindu." Naruto bersiul.

Kalau badanku memiliki titik didih yang cukup rendah, aku yakin aku sudah menguap dan menyatu dengan partikel gas di udara. Sialan. Ternyata pria bule bernama Naruto ini satu spesies dengan Ino.

Aku memalingkan wajahku. "M-maaf. Silakan lanjutkan." Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju salah satu rak berisi buku bahan ajar.

"...Baru buka jas sekarang, Sasuke?"

"D-di sini terasa panas."

"Kenapa tidak dibuat semakin panas saja dengan Sakura? Kudengar perpustakaan adalah salah satu tempat yang patut dicoba untuk—"

 ** _WHACK!_**

"SAKIT WOI, UCHIHA!"

Kutarik kata-kataku. Naruto tidak satu spesies dengan Ino. Pria itu perwujudan evolusi tingkat tinggi dari Ino. Dia lebih mengerikan!

 _...Kuharap, suara yang tadi itu, disebabkan oleh pukulan kitab kuning kesayanganku._

Gusti, kuatkan kokoro hamba dari cobaan ini.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Ketika hobi dan studi tidak saling mendukung... TwT**

 **Balesan ripiu :**

 **Neko si pelaut :** Yang baca meleleh yang nulis terleleh(?)

 **hana hayashi :** Syukurlah kalau kau doki-doki wkwkwk. Gak usah ngode-ngode segala langsung konfrontasi aja uwu. Maap gak bisa kilat. Doumo hiks

 **Guest :** Saya tidak pernah menjanjikan Sasuke pov. Maaf kalau garing. Dari awal prolog juga sudah saya suguhkan bagian Sasuke itu tidak dalam pov si Mas Ganteng Kalem tapi pov authornya. Buat sudut pandang orang pertama lebih dari satu tokoh dalam satu cerita yang sama itu tidak mudah btw. Saya takut saya tidak konsisten dalam pembawaan satu tokoh ke yang lainnya. Maaf jikalau kemampuan saya terbatas gitu-gitu saja

 **Ceexia :** Haha syukurlah kalau diri ini menghasilkan sesuatu yang berguna. Semoga tetap suka ya sampai tamat nanti

 **CherryFreeze :** Pengen punya calon? Yuk semakin mendekatkan diri pada-Nya. Dia-lah yang tahu apa yang terbaik bagi kita wkwkwk #sokbijaklu

 **Yang lain sudah di pm yak. Terima kasih dan semoga suka!**

 **Kritik dan saran tetap diterima. Ajukan saja di kolom review. Namun maaf jika mungkin ada yang tidak terpenuhi untuk satu dan jutaan alasan lain.**

 **Sekian terimagaji**

 **Salam Petok,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken*roosting*)**


	5. Chapter 4

Hal yang paling menyegarkan bagi Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah jus tomat di siang hari seperti yang selalu Naruto umbar pada karyawan yang menaruh hati padanya. Akan tetapi, air wudhu di sepertiga malam setelah melaksanakan tahajud dan sebelum ia mengumandangkan dzikir pagi yang tercantum dalam _al-ma'surat_.

Ya, Sasuke memang memiliki kebiasaan melakukan wudhu sebelum dan sesudah shalat malam. Tidak ada alasan khusus sih. Hal ini selalu membantunya tetap merasa tenang apapun masalah yang tengah ia alami.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan 15 menit sebelum adzan berkumandang. Sasuke melipat sajadah yang ia duduki sedari tadi dan mengapitnya di lengan. Kemudian, ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk keluar kamar tamu yang ia huni.

"Nak Sasuke?"

Begitu pintu terbuka, Sasuke berhadapan dengan seorang wanita yang sedang menyapu lantai. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Ana izin mau—"

Belum selesai Sasuke berbicara, wanita itu melepaskan sapu dan masuk ke kamar sebelah.

"AYAH! CEPET BANGUN! ITU MANTU URANG TOS RAPI JEUNG KASEP BADE KA MASJID _(itu menantu kita sudah rapi dan tampan mau ke mesjid)_!"

"Keun bae atuh si ujang rek ka masjid mah. Ayah tunduh keneh. _(Biarlah kalau anak itu mau ke mesjid. Ayah masih mengantuk.)_ " Samar-samar Sasuke dapat mendengar gerutuan dari kepala keluarga rumah ini.

Ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tertawa menanggapi tingkah unik orangtua Sakura ini.

"Embung siah, ngerakeun! Gugah ditu! _(Gak mau ah, malu-maluin! Bangun sana!)_ "

Kurang dari tiga menit kemudian, Sasuke mendapati dirinya berjalan beriringan dengan Ayah Sakura dalam kecanggungan.

"Maaf, Pak." Sasuke tersenyum gugup menatap pria paruh baya di sampingnya.

"Santai, santai!" Pundak Sasuke dipukul main-main. "Rajin sekali kamu, Nak. Padahal kelihatan masih capek."

Sasuke bersyukur Ayah Sakura menggunakan bahasa Indonesia lagi. Sasuke memang mengerti percakapan pasutri Haruno itu (berterima kasihlah pada putri tunggal mereka), tapi dia tidak bisa menjawab dengan bahasa serupa.

"Memang masih terasa sih, Pak." Sasuke mendengus geli.

Yaa... maklum saja kalau Sasuke merasa letih. Perjalanan Jakarta-Bandung dengan kemacetan luar biasa begitu memakan waktu tempuh lebih dari yang seharusnya. Sampai-sampai sore hari, Ibu Sakura langsung menyeretnya keliling komplek untuk mengunjungi rumah teman-teman arisannya.

Untuk apa?

Ya, benar. Mengenalkan kepada mereka bahwa dia ini calon menantunya.

Melelahkan sekali menanggapi ibu-ibu hebring itu. Tapi Sasuke tetap merasa senang. Ibu Sakura menerimanya sepenuh hati. Dia tidak menyesal telah menerima usulan Sakura untuk menginap di rumah keluarganya selama ia menjalankan proyek di Bandung.

Lalu semalaman, Ibu Sakura berceloteh macam-macam soal Sakura. Ia dipersilahkan istirahat ketika tengah malam tiba.

"Assalamualaikum, Pak Kizashi. Sama siapa ini? Baru lihat." Di belokan, mereka berpapasan dengan seorang pria sebaya Ayah Sakura.

"Waalaikumsalam. Ini Sasuke, calon mantu saya."

"Oalah jackpot ini mah. Dapat dari mana?"

"Mulung di kolong jembatan, hahaha!"

Sasuke hanya bisa mengelus dada ketika ia harus mendengar lawakan garing khas bapak-bapak dan keusilan mereka pada anak muda.

Diam-diam Sasuke berandai, apakah dia akan seperti mereka suatu hari nanti?

 _...Kalau author jadi Sasuke sih, OGAH BANGET YAW._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chic White Proudly Present**

 _(A sequel from Thariqul Jannah)_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Hurul 'Ain**

[Chapter 4]

* * *

"BUNDAAA! SARAPAN APA HARI INI?!"

Sasuke melongo. Seorang pemuda berlari dari pagar dan masuk seenaknya ke dalam rumah sambil berteriak kencang.

Itu siapa, coba? Orang gila nyasar? Seingat Sasuke, rumah ini hanya memiliki satu putri tunggal.

Pak Kizashi sudah berangkat bekerja. Kalau ada apa-apa dengan rumah ini atau Bu Mebuki, itu adalah tanggung jawab Sasuke. Maka dari itu, Sasuke membilas tangannya yang penuh sabun (sedang mencuci mobil di halaman) dan masuk ke rumah untuk memastikan keadaan.

Eksekutif muda itu menghela napas lega ketika melihat Bu Mebuki menyajikan sepiring nasi goreng yang sudah agak dingin di atas meja makan untuk penyusup tadi. Di wajahnya terpatri senyum jenaka.

"Bangun kesiangan lagi, kamu?"

"Ho'oh, Bun. Semalem habis ngerjain paper. Hari ini ngampus sore makanya udah shalat subuh langsung tidur lagi, heheh." Sang Penyusup nyengir.

"Jangan dibiasakan." Sasuke reflek berujar. Ketika dua sosok lainnya menoleh, Sasuke terbatuk gugup. "Daripada tidur, lebih baik tadarusan."

"Ini siapa, Bun?" Sang Penyusup memicing ke arah Sasuke.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin mencolok mata anak itu dan barangkali menaburinya dengan wasabi. Nggak tahu, apa? Sasuke ini kan—

"Calon kakak iparmu, Kib." Bu Mebuki menepuk puncak kepala anak itu. "Ini Kiba, Nak Sasuke. Tetangga sebelah kami. Dari kecil sering Sakura asuh seperti adiknya sendiri meski umur mereka sama. Sudah Ibu anggap seperti anak sendiri."

Skakmat. Anak itu punya tahta lebih tinggi ternyata. Sasuke tidak bisa memeranginya.

"O-oh begitu..." Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya sudah, ana lanjut cuci mobil dulu, Bu."

Aneh. Sakura tidak pernah menceritakan apapun soal Kiba ini.

.

Sasuke memeras kanebo sekali lagi. Ia menghela napas lega melihat mobilnya yang sudah bersih berkilau. Hari ini meeting pertama jam 2 siang. Ia masih punya waktu sekitar 4 jam-an untuk mengecek laporan yang dikirim Naruto semalam dan tak sempat ia buka karena ia gunakan waktu yang tersisa untuk menghubungi Sakura.

Saat Sasuke berniat merapikan kembali selang air yang ia pakai, tangan lain mengambil alih tugasnya. Badannya masih terbalut kaos oblong dan celana boxer, tapi rambutnya tidak sekacau tadi.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sasuke.

Sosok yang ia kira orang gila nyasar itu tidak menjawab. Matanya memicing, memandang Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah. Sasuke bergidik. Ia merasa ditelanjangi.

"Katakan, apa kelebihanmu dibandingkan Usui Takumi?"

Sasuke mengernyit. "Usui— _siapa_?"

"Usui Takumi." Pemuda bernama Kiba itu melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kalau Sakura menerimamu, berarti kau lebih hebat dari Usui Takumi."

Sebentar, nama itu tidak asing. Mungkinkah itu salah satu karakter anime yang Dek Ino bilang Sakura klaim sebagai _husbando-_ nya?

Oh, Sasuke ingat. Nenek Sakura juga menanyakan hal yang sama. Naruto versi animasi dengan kulit lebih cerah itu, kan?

"Jadi?" Kaki Kiba mengetuk bumi—tidak sabar.

"Ana tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke jujur.

"Hmm..." Kiba bersedekap. " 'Ana', eh? Anak pesantren juga? Teman di Ibnu Sina, ya?"

Sasuke berkedip. "Ibu tidak memberitahumu?"

"Aku yang tidak bertanya." Kiba menggendik tak acuh. "Kakak ini maho ya?"

Cukup Mas Itachi saja yang menuduhnya maho, _Gusti_. Kenapa anak ini ikut-ikutan?

"Ana jelas-jelas melamar Sakura, Kiba."

"Nah, justru itu! Berarti kakak ini maho. Sakura sih bukan cewek."

 _...Hah?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku sedang membantu Ummu Mikoto merapikan arsip ketika ponselku berbunyi nyaring.

"Ah, maaf, Ummu. Lupa di-silent." Ummu Mikoto hanya tertawa kecil dan memberi isyarat untuk mengeceknya.

 **[Incoming call : Husbando 3D]**

"Siapa, Nak?" tanya beliau.

"M-Mas Sasuke."

Aku bergidik sendiri saat Ummu tersenyum lebar— _kelewat lebar,_ _kampret!_

 _Jatuhnya jadi serem!_

"Boleh diangkat dulu."

Ngomongnya 'boleh' tapi matanya jelas-jelas mengancam, 'angkat atau mati?'. Bagaimana nasib anak-anakku dan Mas Sasuke kalau neneknya seperti ini? Hii.

 _... MASYAALLAH TADI AKU MIKIR APAAN?! ANAK-ANAKKU DAN M-MAS—JURANG MANA JURANG?!_

Karena udara di sekitar terasa semakin mencekam, kuputuskan untuk menerima panggilan.

"A-Assalamu'alaikum."

 _["Wa'alaikumsalam."]_

"Ada apa ya, Akhi?"

 _["...Ana ingin bertanya."]_

Aku mengernyit. Bertanya?

"Iya?"

Ada yang aneh. Dari salam pertama pun kesannya...

 _Damn._ Jangan bilang Ibu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak dan Mas Sasuke ingin mencabut lamarannya?!

Aku kenal ibuku sendiri. Kalau ibu sudah menaruh perhatian padamu, mustahil dia tidak mempermalukanmu di depan banyak orang. Percaya padaku, ini serius.

Saat pentas hari kelulusan kelas 6 SD aku kabur memanjat pohon jengkol dan mengamuk sambil menangis di sana hanya karena tidak mau dipakaikan make-up. Dan dia masih bangga menyebarkan itu sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak pada teman arisannya.

Ah... Manis sekali kan, ibuku ini?

Itu sarkasme, aku berani bersumpah.

 _["Sebelumnya, ana minta maaf...,"]_ Aku dag-dig-dug tak karuan. _["...anti cewek tulen, kan? Tidak punya batang?"]_

Tidak punya ba— _NANI DEFAK?! PERTANYAAN MACAM APA ITU YAWLA MAS?!_

"Iya, lah! Mas meragukanku?!"

 _["Bukan begitu. Mas cuma bingung."]_ Kedongkolanku agak reda mendengar intonasi suaranya. _["Kiba bilang anti ini bukan cewek."]_

Kiba? Hah? Kiba yang man—

Aku melotot horror.

"AKHI, APAPUN YANG TERJADI, JANGAN DENGARKAN DIA! JAUHI SEJAUH-JAUHNYA!"

 _["Lho? Memangnya kenap—"]_ Aku tersedak ketika mendengar suara tawa khas yang sudah menghantuiku dari zaman bocah. ["— _heya. Aku pinjem dulu Kak Sasuke ke rumahku, ya. Semua sohib kita juga sudah kumpul nih. Kum-plit."]_

Lalu, sambungan terputus.

Kiba itu...narasumber paling akurat jika kau ingin tahu catatan aib maupun hal memalukan selama aku hidup. Kalau Ibuku diibaratkan sebagai ember bocor, maka _partner in crime_ -ku ini adalah ember tak beralas.

Aku dalam bahaya.

.

Ketika malam tiba, ponselku kembali dihubungi oleh kontak berlabel _Husbando 3D_.

Hal pertama yang kudengar adalah tawa ramai. Dengan tawa Sasuke yang paling terdengar jelas. Biasanya, tawa Si Mas Ganteng Kalem bisa membuatku terbang ke awang-awang. Kali ini, aku berharap Doraemon itu nyata agar aku bisa pinjam pintu ke mana saja sehingga menenggelamkan diriku di tengah-tengah Segitiga Bermuda bukan hanya imajinasi belaka.

 _["—Ppft—maaf, maaf. Ada banyak yang ingin ana tanyakan sekarang. Tapi, pertama-tama... Seriusan, anti pernah maling celana dalam?"]_

"Ino, Hinata, kalian lihat sisa detergen punyaku, tidak?"

"Lho, bukannya Mbak sudah mencuci tadi pagi?"

"Bukan buat cuci. Mau kutelan sampai habis."

"Sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup di dunia ini, hiks!"

"SAK, SING SADAR! ISTIGFAR WOI! INGET MAS SASUKE!"

"AKU MAU MATI AJA HUWAAA!"

"HINATA, PANGGIL KIAI! BILANGIN SAKURA KERASUKAN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Aciaaa yang aibnya terbongkar :v**

 **Ada yang pernah merasakan apa yang Sakura rasakan? Kalau ada, selamat ya :v**

 **Balesan ripiu~**

 **CherryFreeze :** Tenang saja, saya yakin pembaca yang lain juga sama. HAHAHA *digampar

 **Sekian terimagaji**.

 **Salam Petok,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken*roosting*)**


	6. Chapter 5

Sasuke tertawa geli mendengar kehebohan di seberang sambungan.

 _["Mas, ini Sakura kenapa?"]_ Sebentar, ini bukan suara Sakura.

"...Dek Ino?"

 _["Iya."]_

"Memangnya dia kenapa?"

 _["Yah! Si Mas malah balik nanya! Itu lagi ngumpet di kolong kasur lho! Kayanya malu banget! Sampe bilang mau mati segala!"]_

Sasuke mendengus geli ketika mendengar teriakan protes Sakura.

 _["... Kalau gak mau aku laporin, yaudah ini ngomong langsung sama Mas Sasuke! Kamu ini..."]_ Ino mengomel di seberang. Bukan pada Sasuke, tentu saja.

"Kalau Sakura tidak mau berbicara dengan ana, tolong sampaikan ana tidak keberatan, kok. Dan tolong jangan marah pada Kiba. Ana senang mendengarnya. Ana ingin tahu lebih banyak soal Sakura." Tawa singkat lain tak dapat Sasuke tahan. "Waktu kecil dia lucu sekali."

Sasuke mengernyit saat mendengar helaan nafas. _["Hmph yang lagi kasmaran. Tolong hargai yang jomblo, Mas."]_

Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa gugup.

 _["...Sakura! Tuh Mas Sasuke mau ngomong! Aku gak sanggup menyampaikan pesan penuh cinta begitu."]_ Sasuke tersedak ludahnya. Kalau di depan ada cermin, Sasuke yakin ia bisa melihat wajahnya merona hebat.

 _["...Cih. Menyebalkan! Bikin iri banget. Aku mau murajaah di luar aja! Hinata, ayo ikut!"]_ Suara Ino terdengar mengecil. Lalu, Sasuke mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup dengan keras.

Hening sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya, Sasuke mendengar kembali suara yang selalu ia rindukan.

 _["H-halo."]_

"H-hei."

...Kenapa Sasuke jadi semakin gugup begini, ya?

 _["K-kok mas kedengeran gugup gitu sih?"]_ Sakura mengikik.

Sasuke mengernyit, "E-entah?"

 _["H-haha..."]_

 _Awkward_.

 _["Ini sudah malam. Mas seminggu ke depan full sibuk, kan? Istirahatlah. Assalamualaikum."]_

Sambungan sudah terputus sebelum Sasuke sempat membalas salam.

Sasuke kembali ke ruang keluarga di mana Kiba dkk berada. Mereka semua diam saat Sasuke menghempaskan diri di sofa tepat di sebelah Kiba.

"Sudah, Kak? Cepat sekali?"

Sasuke menatap langit-langit dan menghela napas panjang.

"Ana masih ingin mengobrol, sebenarnya." Sasuke menghela napas lagi. "Kangen."

Sisa pemuda yang ada di sana tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sasuke hanya mendengus dongkol melihatnya.

"Kakak kaya anak SMA baru kenal cinta, tahu enggak?"

 _Yowes_ , maaf, ini emang pertama kalinya buat Sasuke, tahu.

"Eh? Jangan bilang ini emang yang pertama?"

Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Habis dari sini Kak Sasuke langsung balik ke Ibnu Sina, kan? Ya kalau kangen, sampe sana peluk aja."

Sasuke menggerutu pelan dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal sofa.

Sialan bocah-bocah ini. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa bertemu Sakura kalau sudah begini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chic White Proudly Present**

 _(A sequel from Thariqul Jannah)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Hurul 'Ain**

[Chapter 5]

* * *

Pengumuman, saudara-saudara. Untuk ke-sekian kalinya, aku merasakan gegana. Setelah gencatan senjata dengan santriwati Ibnu Sina, hal yang sama kali ini terjadi dengan Husbando 3D tercinta. Apalagi aku sudah ambil cuti seminggu untuk liburan tahun baru ke kampung halaman. Nyeseknya tak usah ditanya.

"Mas, aku ada salah, ya?" tanyaku nelangsa. Bukan, bukan pada Mas Sasuke. Akan tetapi kakaknya.

"Mungkin?" Mas Itachi tertawa. Fokusnya tak lepas dari badan jalan.

"Mas." Mbak Konan, istrinya, menegur. "Memangnya ada apa, Sakura? Kalian bertengkar?"

Pasangan ini akan pergi ke Jakarta untuk menemui orangtua Mbak Konan. Mas Itachi yang bersikeras agar aku ikut dengan mereka sampai Bandung. Itulah mengapa aku menumpang di mobil Mas Itachi sekarang.

"Nggak kok, Mbak."

Aku sedang mengadu pada Mas Itachi atas ulah adiknya yang mengabaikanku dua minggu penuh selama dia kembali dari Bandung dan minggu selanjutnya sampai hari ini. Padahal dia sering ke pondok belakangan ini.

"Sudah coba dihubungi?"

"Tidak dijawab, Mbak."

"Langsung temui?"

 _Yaa... sms dan teleponku saja diabaikan, apalagi bertemu langsung?_

"Mas Sasuke menghindariku."

"Wah, iya?" Mas Itachi tertawa lagi.

 _...Kok tambah nyesek ya, Gusti._

"Hush! Kok malah ditertawakan?!" Mbak Konan memukul pelan lengan Mas Itachi.

"Itu sakit, lho."

"Jangan manja." Meski berkata seperti ini, Mbak Konan tetap mengelus lengan yang ia pukul sebelumnya.

"Lihat, ibu dan ayahmu mesra sekali," gerutuku pada anak 3 tahun yang tertidur di pangkuanku. Yahiko namanya.

"Mau dengar cerita?" Mbak Konan berujar.

Aku meleleh. Suaranya begitu hangat. Keibuan sekali! Benar-benar istri idaman.

Sedangkan aku? _Nah_.

...Jangan-jangan Mas Sasuke menjauhiku karena...apa yang ia dengar dari Kiba?

"Pertama kali Mbak dan Mas Itachi bertemu itu saat hari akad."

EH?

"Perjodohan?!" tanyaku terkejut.

"Bukan. Mas yang milih, kok. Abi pernah bercerita soal istriku ini. Mas minta Ummi yang mendatangi. Katanya cocok. Ya langsung dijadikan saja." Ini Mas Itachi yang berbicara. "Awalnya canggung sekali. Kami sama-sama menerima karena sudah tidak tahan dengar omelan orangtua. Iya kan, Konan?"

Mbak Konan tertawa kecil. "Iya."

"Saling belajar tentang satu sama lain. Tapi lama-lama karena sudah terbiasa, akhirnya cinta juga." Mbak Konan menoleh ke belakang—menatapku. "Kalian sudah suka sama suka, kenapa masih ditunda?"

"Aku... belum siap," jawabku.

"Belum siap apa?" Aku memutus kontak mata dengan Mbak Konan.

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Berkali-kali kutanya pada diriku, jawabannya aku belum siap. Siap apa, aku pun tidak tahu.

Aku bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa aku meminta waktu 2 tahun. Memangnya aku akan siap jika 2 tahun sudah berlalu?

Selama ini aku menolak lamaran yang kudapat, kukira karena aku belum siap menikah. Belakangan kupikirkan, itu bukan alasan yang tepat. Aku menolak karena mereka bukan orang yang namanya kusisipkan dalam doa selama ini.

Mungkin jawaban yang tepat bukan aku belum siap. Tapi aku takut...

 _Aku tidak pantas untuk Mas Sasuke. Dia berhak mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik dariku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Cuti pulang cuma buat ngurung diri kamar? Berfaedah sekali liburanmu, Kur."

Aku terperanjat. Sejak kapan Kiba ada di kamarku?! Dan... itu ngapain ponselku ada padanya?

"Bunda khawatir banget, tahu. Katanya gak nafsu makan juga. Kenapa kamu? Ditinggal mati husbando? Ditinggal kawin husbando?"

Aku mendengus kecil, kembali memeluk erat dakimakura kesayanganku.

"...Oh, aku tahu. Ada masalah sama Kak Sasuke, ya?"

Aku semakin mempererat pelukanku.

"Weheeee? Skakmat? Kenapa emang?"

"Dia mengabaikanku."

"Baguslah kalau dia sadar masih banyak cewek yang lebih jelas daripada elu."

 _Nyes. shek. to the max._

"Terakhir kali ngobrol itu waktu dia bareng kamu, Kib," curhatku. "Ini pasti gara-gara kamu ceritain!"

Ngeselin, Kiba tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Terakhir kali? Wanjir kuat banget... Elu sih pake bikin orang alim naksir segala!"

Kiba turun dari meja belajarku lalu melompat ke kasur. Aku mendengus protes saat tangannya mencubit keras pipiku.

"Gak usah galau. Dia enjoy dengerin cerita ke'tidak-cewek-an' lu dari gua dengan yang lain kok." Kiba nyengir lebar. "Tapi mungkin emang malam itu sih yang bikin Kak Sasuke menjauh."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Kiba bicarakan.

"Kalau mau dia berhenti gitu, udah buruan kawin aja sana!"

Aku menjitak kepalanya sekuat tenaga. Enak aja kalau ngomong!

"Mungkin...," Aku menghela napas. "seharusnya aku tolak saja."

Aku terlonjak saat Kiba tiba-tiba mencengkram bahuku dan melotot...kaget?

"KENAPA?"

"M-Mas Sasuke itu terlalu—d-dia—" Aku mengerang frustasi. "Aku gak pantes buat dia Kib!"

Kiba menatapku intens. Yang tidak kuterka, setelah itu dia berkata, "Idiot."

...Hah?

 _ANJIR. NANI DAFUK. ENAK AJA NGATAIN IDI—_

"Lu gak berhak ngomong gitu, bego."

Udah ngatain idiot, sekarang dikatai bego pula. _Eh, sialan—_

"Lu tahu, Kagami itu bego."

Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan— _WHATDE—_

"LU BOLEH NGEHINA GUA, TAPI JANGAN NGATAIN HUSBANDO GUA!"

"Coba buka mata lu lebih lebar. Karakter lain kan banyak yang lebih ganteng, Kise misal? Ni beruk kuning juga agak bego, tapi gak se-bego Kagami. Lebih ganteng juga. Ngapain lu husbandoin Kagami? Karena dia bisa masak?"

"Enggak gitu! Yha kalau udah kepincut si Kagami ya mau gimana? Disodorin Kise dengan roti sobek lebih nikmat juga gak guna! Paling cuma lirik doang! Hati tetep buat Abang Taiga!"

"Elu emang gak ada cewek-ceweknya. Kebetulan aja sekarang kelihatan manis pake gamis dan jilbab syar'i mulu. Tapi isinya tetep Sakura yang kukenal. Otaku kampret mantan _troublemaker_ kawakan yang kukira bakal kawin sama dakimakura husbando." Aku ingin mencakar mulutnya yang nyengir kelewat lebar itu, Gusti.

"Nah. Mas Sasuke udah kepincut elu yang cumi gini-gini aja, dikasih bidadari surga juga bakal nolak."

Aku terpaku.

Saat Kiba membawaku keluar kamar, aku membiarkannya.

Entah bagaimana, aku merasa ringan. Beban tak terlihat yang tak kusadari keberadaannya, hilang setelah mendengar kata-kata Kiba.

"Btw, daripada galau, nih udah kuinstallin Otogame. Lumayan buat daily fangirlingan." Kiba mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan melempar asal ponselku.

Nyaris saja! Untung aku berhasil menangkapnya!

Aku menatap layar ponselku bingung.

 _...Mystic Messenger?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gumam. Helaan nafas. Gumam. Helaan nafas. Gumam—

"CUKUP!" Naruto menggebrak meja kerjanya, menatap tajam sesosok zombie yang daritadi menggumamkan satu nama bunga dan menghela nafas tiada henti. "Untuk proyek sebulan ke depan, aku yang urus."

"Mana bisa—"

"—Tidak ada proyek baru yang benar-benar mewajibkanmu langsung turun tangan. Aku akan menghubungimu kalau ada sesuatu."

"Naru—"

"— _Stop it. I don't need my brooding Chief. Come back with your usual war power_."

Naruto mendengus. Dia memang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di antara bosnya dan Sakura, tapi kalau begini terus tidak baik juga. Pekerjaan mereka memang tidak ada yang terhambat, tapi Sasuke tampak lebih letih dari biasanya.

Sumpah, ia sudah jengah melihat Zombie Sasuke.

"Selesaikan masalahmu dengan Sakura."

"Kami tidak—"

"— _Whatever. I expect you back here with big cocky smile of yours_."

"Naruto..."

"Kau berhutang padaku, btw."

"Kau mau apa sebagai bayarannya?"

"Undangan." Naruto menyeringai. "Dan beberapa bocah yang memanggilku paman."

"Anta—!"

"Secepatnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Any comment? :3 Kritik dan saran ditunggu.**

 **Balesan ripiu~**

 **yourself :** Walah sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman di sini. Hihi. **_YAWLA_** yang saya tulis itu alayisasi(?) dari "Ya elah" atau yang sesuai dengan EBI sih "Ya ampun". Saya tidak berani mengalaykan nama Tuhan. Takut dosa. Dosa saya sudah bertumpuk. Ya masa mau ditambah dosa memainkan nama Tuhan juga :'v

 **CherryFreeze :** Semoga masih bisa menghibur ya :)

 **Sekian terimagaji.**

 **Salam Petok,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken *roosting*)**


	7. Chapter 6

Ada satu alasan pasti mengapa Kiba dan teman-temanku yang lain mengataiku bukan cewek. Kenakalanku memang sudah tersohor di komplek kami(alasan yang sama mengapa aku bisa jadi sasaran para arjuna setelah aku lulus dari Ibnu Sina), tapi aku tidak setomboy itu. Aku masih senang bermain dengan boneka dan suka hal-hal 'cewek' lainnya. Hanya saja, aku punya kebencian yang hakiki pada benda bernama rok. Kenapa? Alasannya simpel. Kalau pakai rok, lari dan manjat pohon itu jadi ribet. Seperti sekarang ini.

Aku kesusahan mengangkat sedikit pinggiran rok yang kupakai agar aku bisa berlari dengan benar. Sudah macam Cinderella saja aku ini.

Perbedaannya, Cinderella lari karena sudah lewat pukul 12 malam dan sihir dari ibu peri akan hilang. Sedangkan aku, ini sudah lewat pukul 12 siang dan sudah dekat waktu mengajar yang artinya aku tidak punya waktu banyak untuk bertemu Mas Sasuke.

Kalau aku jatuh atau terlambat kembali ke pondok, dengan senang dan sepenuh hati aku akan menyalahkan Mas Sasuke. Setelah mengabaikanku nyaris tiga bulan lamanya, tiba-tiba saja ia mengirim seorang santri untuk bilang padaku kalau dia menungguku di gerbang tempat pemakaman umum di belakang pondok.

 _Kampret_. Sudah bikin kaget karena tiba-tiba dapat kabar dia pulang ke pondok sekitar sejam yang lalu, diberi tahu untuk ke pemakaman pula.

 _Mau ngapain coba, ke pemakaman? Bantuin gali kubur?_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Chic White Proudly Present**

 _(A sequel from Thariqul Jannah)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hurul 'Ain**

[Chapter 6]

* * *

Begitu sampai di hadapan Mas Sasuke, semua umpatan kekesalan yang kupendam dan seluruh pertanyaan yang terkumpul selama dia mengabaikanku bertumpuk di kepala dan berebut diciptakan pita suaraku. Tapi, tidak kulakukan. Aku terlalu sibuk mengatur nafasku.

 _Lari dari asrama putri sampai sini itu melelahkan, tahu!_

Kedongkolanku naik tingkat saat aku mendengar kekehan pelan dari biang keladi. Kuputuskan untuk menahan dulu unek-unek yang kupunya saat dia menyodorkan botol air minum yang masih penuh.

"Sudah ana duga, anti langsung lari ke sini." Mas Sasuke kali ini bukan hanya mengekeh, namun tertawa. "Seperti dulu."

 _Dulu...?_

Oh, aku ingat sekarang. Ramadhan pertamaku di Ibnu Sina sekaligus awal mula keakraban kami.

Waktu itu Mas Sasuke pulang ke Pondok dari sekolahnya di Turki karena ayahnya meninggal dunia. Malam-malam dia menghilang dari kamarnya. Satu pondok panik. Aku yang saat itu menemani Ummu Mikoto menggunakan ponsel beliau untuk menghubunginya. Ia menjawab ia ada di pemakaman. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung berlari menyusulnya saat itu.

 _...Tunggu. Mungkinkah Mas Sasuke...?_

"Mas mau ketemu—"

"—Abi? Iya. Yuk?"

Mas Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan masuk ke pemakaman, mendahuluiku. Aku mengikutinya.

Dia ingin menengok makam ayahnya bersamaku...? Kenapa?

Kenapa setelah mengabaikanku dia—

 _—Eh, iya. Benar juga. Pertanyaan pertama itu, kenapa dia mengabaikanku begitu?_

...Ah, sial. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalaku saat ini. Bikin pening.

Aku mengernyit bingung saat langkah Mas Sasuke terhenti.

"Assalamualaikum, Abi."

Oh, kami sudah sampai, rupanya.

Aku berjongkok dan mengelus nisan. Meskipun hanya dibimbing sebentar, tapi beliau meninggalkan kesan mendalam untukku. Abu Fugaku, beliau cenderung kaku. Aku belum pernah melihatnya tersenyum sekali pun. Akan tetapi, ia merangkul santri dan caranya mengajar benar-benar...hangat.

Eh, sebentar. Ada yang aneh.

"Nisannya basah."

"Ana daritadi yasinan di sini. Itu yang kau minum sisa air keran yang belum ana siramkan."

"EH?!"

"Bercanda. Bukan, kok. Yang itu memang air minum."

 _Lucu Mas, lucu. Ketawa sampai mati, sana!_

"Abi waktu itu pernah bilang kalau ana maupun Mas Itachi menemukan gadis yang ingin dikhitbah, harus dibawa segera ke hadapan abi, kan? Sasuke sudah membawanya sekarang."

Kutegadahkan kepalaku. Aku terhenyak. Di sana, aku melihat senyum Mas Sasuke. Rasanya hangat dan menenangkan.

"Abi bilang habis khitbah maksimal 3 bulan harus akad, kan? Maaf Sasuke melanggarnya." Mas Sasuke menatapku, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum kembali menatap ke nisan dengan hangat dan penuh kerinduan—seolah ayahnyalah yang tengah ia hadapi. "Dia belum siap, sih. Boleh kan kalau ana menunggu lebih lama?"

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Tatapan yang tadi— tatapan itu membuatku sesak. Aku bukan seorang pembaca pikiran, bukan pula pembaca perasaan. Apa yang kubaca dari mata seseorang mungkin akan keliru.

Tapi, kali ini aku yakin.

Tatapan yang tadi—tatapan hangat yang selama ini selalu kudapatkan darinya. Tatapan lembut penuh kasih sayang.

Bukan hanya itu. Aku juga... aku bisa merasakan ketulusan di sana.

Dari sekian banyak manusia yang ada... mengapa tatapan itu dia berikan padaku?

Tanpa bisa kucegah, air mata turun begitu saja. Satu tetes, dua tetes, lalu terjun tanpa henti hingga aku mulai terisak pelan.

Bolehkah? _Bolehkah aku jadi egois dan menginginkan tatapan itu untukku, hanya untukku?_

Bolehkah? _Bolehkah aku seperti ini? Ingin berada di sampingnya? Ingin selalu mendukungnya? Sebagai kekuatannya?_

Bolehkah? _Bolehkah aku menatapnya kembali dengan tatapan yang sama?_

Bolehkah? _Bolehkah punggung tegap itu menjadi sandaranku?_

Bolehkah aku menginginkan tempat itu?

 _Bolehkah?_

"Sakura? Ada apa?" Hatiku semakin bergetar mendengar suaranya menyebutkan namaku. "Habibah?"

Sebutan itu lagi. _Ya Allah_...

Kiba benar. Aku sudah tidak adil padanya.

"A-akhi tak usah menunggu lagi..." Aku berusaha menghentikan isakanku. "aku siap menjadi hurul ainmu."

Mas Sasuke terdiam, matanya melebar. "M-maksudnya—"

Aku mengangguk.

Senyum menyilaukan, aku sudah menduganya.

Mas Sasuke yang jatuh terduduk lalu menarik hoodienya untuk membantu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona saat kupandangi? Lalu batuk-batuk gugup begitu? _Unexpected_.

 _Kokoroku doki-doki_. Husbando 3D jadi _moe_ lagi.

"Sebaiknya anti kembali duluan."

He? Apaan ini? Dia mengusirku setelah—

"...kalau tidak, ana bisa kelepasan memeluk anti sekarang."

Huh?

"Ini gara-gara Kiba. Malam itu ana masih kangen ngobrol, tapi anti putus telepon begitu saja. Kiba bilang kalau kangen peluk aja. A-ana jadi m-memikirkannya saat melihat anti."

Oh. Jadi karena itu Kiba bilang salahku sudah membuat orang alim jatuh hati. Ini maksudnya?

Kurasakan wajahku memanas.

"A-apalagi sekarang. Rindunya tak tertahan. Berapa lama kita tidak bertegur sapa?"

Duh, Mas. Yang itu salahmu sendiri, lho ya.

"Dibicarakan kok malah makin kepengen meluk, ya...?" Aku mendengar ringisan Mas Sasuke. "Habibah... lari, gih... Mas terlalu senang."

 _Critical hit_. Aku ikut terduduk. Kusembunyikan wajahku di balik lipatan kakiku.

"G-gak bisa. Kakiku gak mau gerak." Rasanya gugup sekali.

"Ya sudah, temani dulu di sini. Kalau Mas macam-macam, tolong pukul atau apalah."

Hening sejenak.

"...Pengen peluk."

Ah, sial. Bibirku pegal. Aku senyum terlalu lebar.

 _Peluk saja sesukamu_ —adalah hal yang ingin kukatakan padanya. Tapi, mana bisa begitu.

"Gak boleh."

"Iya, tahu."

Sial...

Aku juga ingin memeluknya.

Setelah beberapa menit duduk diam di dekat petak makam Abu Fugaku, akhirnya lututku mampu untuk kembali menopang berat badanku.

Aku berdiri bersamaan dengan Mas Sasuke. Kami reflek saling pandang. Lalu, entah mengapa, kami tertawa bersama.

"Yuk?" ajak Mas Sasuke.

"Yuk!" tanggapku.

Kali ini, kami jalan beriringan. Meskipun tak ada kata yang terucap, tapi rasanya begitu nyaman.

Di Pondok Utama, kami berpapasan dengan Ummu Mikoto. Mas Sasuke memberi tahu beliau kalau aku sudah siap.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa hambar ketika wanita paruh baya itu mencengkram pundakku dan mengekeh menyeramkan.

"Lupakan soal persiapan. Kalian akad sekarang saja. Jangan lupa cepet kasih Ummu cucu tambahan."

 _Ummu, plis deh._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Mbak Sakura! Ngehehehe..."

"Hehe... Hai Mbak!"

"Mbak Saku! Gimana kabarnya? Hihihihi!"

Aku merinding, Gusti. Ini kenapa penghuni pondok pada nyengir semua? Kerasukan massal, kah? Serem.

Masuk kamar, aku bertemu dengan satu cengiran yang lebih menyeramkan. Ino.

"Apa?!" sungutku padanya.

"Dua bulan, eh?"

Aku mengerang dan menghempaskan badanku ke kasur. Baru seminggu. Baru seminggu aku menerima Mas Sasuke dan kami membicarakan seputar pernikahan termasuk waktunya. Baru seminggu dan Ummu Mikoto sudah bocor.

 _Gusti, punya calon mertua kok ya ember amat._ Aku bersyukur Ummu dan Ibuku dipisahkan oleh jarak. Kalau mereka dekat dan bekerja sama, bahaya.

Pantas saja satu pondok nyengir tidak jelas. Rupanya Ummu sudah membocorkan kalau aku dan Mas Sasuke akan menikah dalam dua bulan, eh?

Aku tidak suka ini. Beliau ke mana-mana dengan _background_ bunga menyilaukan. Sebegitu bahagianya?

 _Gusti, sabarkan hamba._

"Honeymoon ke mana, Sak?"

Aku tersedak. Kulemparkan gulingku ke arah Ino yang sedang menyeringai jelek.

"Apa sih?!"

"Yaelah, jawab aja kali, Sak."

"...Jepang." Aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Kau yang minta?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. Malu rasanya.

"Eh? Mas Sasuke yang—oahh! Pasti pengen banget Mbak seneng nih!" Hinata terkikik.

Aku ingin melempar bantalku padanya. Tapi gak tega. Curang. Kenapa anak ini harus sebegitu imutnya?

"Walah. Kalau ke sana bukannya bawa cucu buat Ummu malah tabungan kosong dan koper-koper penuh merchandise, tuh."

...sial. Ino terlalu mengenalku.

Kuputuskan untuk mengabaikan mereka dengan memainkan ponselku. Ino mendekatiku.

"Eleh? Apa tuh? Otogame baru? Udah punya Mas Sasuke masih aja hunting husbando?"

"Husbando 3D sama 2D itu beda. Lagian Mas Sasuke yang bilang dia tidak keberatan kuratuskan dengan husbando." Aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Ayo bertaruh!" Ino menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalaku dan tertawa aneh. "Berapa lama Mas Sasuke akan bertahan untuk tidak membasmi husbandomu."

"Taruhan itu gak boleh, Ino. Ya, kan, Hinata?"

"M-menurutku 3 bulan."

"Hinata!"

"Wohohoho? Dilihat dari kesabarannya, setengah tahun deh!"

"Ino!"

"Hati-hati, Sak. Kau tahu, yang kalem serius diem gitu...Dalemnya 'sangar'. Rawr!"

 _Ino, plis._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Masih teringat waktu itu chapter ini diketik dengan keadaan sebelah tangan diinfus :")**

 **Dan sekarang bukannya inget besok UAS si saya malah tegang karena banyak utang ff yang belum terbayarkan :'v**

 **Mahasiswa macam apa kamu yam T.T**

 **Balesan ripiu~**

 **Guest :** Update itu apa? Ini di mana? Saya siapa? Kok saya keren? #dibantai

 **guest :** terjawab di chap ini ya :v Apa belum?

 **CherryFreeze :** OwO sankyuuu

 **Azalea Em :** Waalaikumsalam. Haha syukurlah. Syukran jiddan! :D

 **Guest :** Iya ini dah dilanjut

 **Any comment? :3 Kritik dan saran ditunggu.**

 **Sekian terimagaji.**

 **Salam Petok,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken *roosting*)**


	8. Chapter 7

Malam itu, aku bermimpi.

Aku diajak berlibur ke pantai oleh satu husbando yang paling kucintai, yaitu Kagami Taiga. Bersamanya, kuhabiskan waktu berlarian di atas permukaan pasir putih dan membiarkan ombak sesekali menyentuh kakiku. Hati riang, jiwa senang, aku kenyang.

Roti sobek memang yang terbaik. _Ntab jiwa!_

Kisaran pukul tiga pagi, aku terbangun. Kupeluk erat dakimakura bergambar husbando tercinta yang setia menemani malam sunyiku selama di Bandung tiga tahun terakhir, serta tak lupa memberinya ciuman mesra.

"Terima kasih kencan mimpinya, Abang Taiga. Selamat pagi~!" sapaku pada dakimakura.

Lalu, suara kekehan mengintrupsi kemesraanku dengan Abang Taiga. Bersumber dari sosok makhluk lain yang baru kusadari keberadaannya di kamarku. Duduk bersila tak jauh dari kasur tempatku berada, sajadah tergelar sebagai alas. Rambutnya tertutupi kopiah hitam dengan hiasan palet batik khas.

"Cuma Abang Taiga saja? Abang Sasuke tidak akan disapa juga?" katanya sambil mengerling usil.

Oh, makhluk itu Mas Sasuke, ternyata.

Eh.

Sebentar.

 _Mas Sasuke?_

"MAS SASUKE NGAPAIN DI SINI?! INI KAMARKU!"

Hening sejenak. Kemudian, Mas Sasuke tertawa lepas.

"Masih mengigau ya, habibah? Tidak ingat ya, dua hari lalu Ino dan Hinata yang meneriakkan 'SAH!' paling kencang?"

 _Wut._

Aku berkedip tak paham (dan gemas) saat Mas Sasuke memanyunkan bibirnya— _merajuk?_ "Jahat nih. Masa suami sendiri dilupakan?"

Rasanya seperti disambar gledek mendengar kalimat yang barusan.

Wajahku memanas. Seiring dengan kesadaranku yang semakin pulih (aku yakin bukan cuma aku seorang yang baru bangun tidur suka konslet), aku ingat semuanya. Aku malu sekali. Rasanya ingin menghilang dari muka bumi.

"M-maaf Mas. Masih belum menyangka kalau aku sudah jadi istri orang," aku-ku.

Mas Sasuke tersenyum. Ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekat. Setelah mengecup keningku, aku didekap olehnya dengan erat.

"Ana beneran cemburu sama bantal itu, lho. Apa harus Mas hilangkan agar sapaan pagi dan kecupan hangat itu untuk Mas seorang?"

Aku tertawa geli mendengar penuturannya.

Barulah aku tersadar dia tidak sedang bercanda ketika tak lama setelah itu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menemukan Abang Taiga. Di manapun.

.

.

.

 **Chic White Proudly Present**

 _(A sequel from Thariqul Jannah)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hurul 'Ain**

[Chapter 7]

* * *

Apa aku sudah bilang betapa menyebalkannya Ino?

Kalau belum, biar kuberi tahu.

 _INO INI KAMPRETNYA GAK USAH DITANYA!_

 _._

Kemarin sore, rombongan dari Ibnu Sina (Keluarga Mas Sasuke ditambah Ino, Hinata, dan beberapa perwakilan santri) pulang. Aku menitip pesan pada Ino agar menghubungiku jika sudah sampai di sana. Ummu Mikoto juga mempersilakan Ino menggunakan ponselnya.

Dan, coba tebak, apa yang kudapat darinya?

.

 **Gimana? Mas Sasuke beneran "sangar"? Pake pengaman gak? Atau dibiarin jebol aja biar Ummu Mikoto seneng?**

 **.**

 _ANJIR LAH TU BULE LOKAL! UDAH TAK BEJEK-BEJEK JADI PERKEDEL KALAU ADA DI DEPAN MATA!_

Aku minta dikirim pesan agar tahu keadaanmu, bukan buat diusilin begini, dasar ngeselin! Sahabat macam apa kamu!?

.

 **Tebakanku sih kalian belum ngapa-ngapain lol. Mungkin kamunya yang harus agresif, say. :***

 **.**

Agres— _NANI DAPUK?!_

 **.**

 **Hinata juga titip pesen nih. Inget kata bundanya waktu terakhir kali kita liburan di sana? Sah-sah aja kok, buat menggoda suami. ;)**

.

 _Sakarepmu,_ No _. Sakarepmu._

"Temanmu tidak salah, tuh. Menurutku juga mungkin kau yang harus menyerang duluan."

 _Gusti, cobaan macam apa lagi ini?_

Aku menatap tajam sosok bule tulen yang sudah menemaniku dua jam sekaligus akan menjadi pengantar sampai bandara nanti. Sahabatnya Mas Sasuke, yang rupanya daritadi mengintip percakapanku dengan Ino via SMS.

Oh ya, kami sedang menunggu Mas Sasuke menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen di cabang Jakarta ini sebelum berangkat. Tadinya aku sempat menunggu di dalam ruangannya, tapi tak lama aku diusir. Tidak bisa fokus, katanya.

Naruto ikut ia usir juga dengan alasan pria ini harus menghirup udara bebas sejenak, setelah beberapa bulan yang lalu direpotkan karena Sasuke tidak dapat bekerja maksimal.

Menurut yang bersangkutan, itu cuma dalih untuk menutupi keposesifan terhadapku. Biar tidak ada yang berani modus mendekati, katanya. Makanya Naruto diusir agar bisa menemani.

Entah apa yang Naruto bilang itu benar atau tidak, nyatanya tetap membuatku salah tingkah.

"Sakura." Pundakku ditepuk, aku menoleh ke arah Naruto. Aku disambut oleh senyuman hangat—bukan cengiran khasnya yang sangat ampuh membuat siapapun gemas atau dongkol maksimal melihatnya. "Buatlah Sasuke bahagia."

Tiba-tiba saja hatiku diliputi rasa haru.

"Aku akan berusaha," jawabku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Satu tangan Naruto yang lain menepuk puncak kepalaku. Dia nyengir lebar, sekarang.

Cengirannya menghilang beberapa detik kemudian.

"Sedang apa kau, Naruto?" Rupanya Mas Sasuke-lah penyebabnya.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti penjahat yang ditodong senapan. Pria itu tertawa ganjil. "Santai, _bro_ , santai! Aku tak ada maksud apapun, kok!"

" _Keep your hands away from my wife_." Aku ditarik berdiri ke sampingnya. " _I dont care if you're my best friend. If you do that again..._ "

" _What the—_ " Naruto menganga. "APA KAU BARU SAJA MENGANCAMKU?!"

Aku menatap Mas Sasuke.

...Seketika aku membayangkan di hadapanku ini seekor singa yang sedang mengintimidasi chihuahua.

"S-Sasuke?! _The heck_?! Yang benar saja, _bro_! Aku menganggap Sakura seperti adik! Tidak lebih! Tidak perlu defensif seperti itu padaku!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat kesal.

Terbukti sudah teori Naruto kalau Mas Sasuke itu posesif.

"Aku juga dulu menganggapnya adik." Mas Sasuke melipat tangannya.

Hah? _Apa?!_

"Maaf, ya, Chief, kalaupun aku tertarik pada Sakura, aku tidak akan menikung istri orang! Serendah apa aku di matamu, hah?!"

"Pertama bertemu kau jelas-jelas _flirting_ padanya!"

"Ya wajar, kan? Cewek imut gini siapa yang gak mau pedekate?!"

 _Aww_. Makasih, lho, aku dibilang imut.

" _See? You have a crush toward my wife_!"

" _Had_ , duh! Begitu tahu dia punyamu, aku tepis jauh-jauh niat pedekatenya!"

Karyawan yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar kami terkikik melihat perdebatan mereka. Ini kedua kalinya aku melihat mereka bertengkar seperti anak kecil begitu, saling memelototi. Mungkin di masa depan aku akan tertawa melihatnya. Namun, saat ini, aku hanya tersenyum.

Kalau saja Mas Sasuke tidak cerita mereka bertemu di Amerika sana, mungkin aku akan mengira mereka ini teman dari kecil. _Dan..._

"Kalau tidak cinta, jadi fujo dan menyerahkan Mas Sasuke pun aku rela."

Dua orang yang bertengkar terdiam, menatapku bingung dan menanggapi kompak, "Huh? Apa?"

 _Ups. Kelepasan._

Aku mengibaskan tanganku dan tertawa garing. "Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang. Nanti ketinggalan pesawat, mau bagaimana?"

Setelah beberapa saat mereka menatapku curiga, dengan durasi tatapan lebih lama dari Naruto, akhirnya kami berangkat ke bandara.

"Tidak akan memeluk ana dan menangis seperti orang di sebelah sana?" Mas Sasuke menggoda Naruto. Seringai usil tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Tidak perlu. Mungkin pada Sakura saja?" Naruto balas menyeringai. Aku hanya menepuk jidat saat mereka berbalas pelototan lagi. "Oh, ya, Sakura! Jangan lupa, serang duluan."

 _Gusti_. Hamba pengen gampar makhluk ini pake koper, boleh tidak?

"Serang?" Mas Sasuke menatapku.

Aku terkekeh gugup. "Itu, tadi, kami membicarakan strategi game!" dustaku.

Tak seperti dugaanku, Mas Sasuke tampak tertarik. "Game-nya seru?"

Jawaban datang dari sosok yang kini sudah menyeringai setan. "Seru sekali. Kau pasti akan menyukainya, Sas! Kau kan 'jago' banget!"

Mas Sasuke tampak ingin bertanya—mungkin soal identitas game yang dimaksud, namun pengumuman lepas landas membatalkan niatnya. Kami berpisah dengan Naruto saat itu juga.

Setelah duduk di kursi pesawat, Mas Sasuke tak berhenti menatapku. "Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu, habibah?"

Aku hanya nyengir dan mengipasi wajahku. "Panas, Mas."

"Oo... Panas, ya."

Iya, Mas. Panas hati.

 _KEPENGEN CEKEK SAHABATMU, TAUK!_

 _._

Godaan selanjutnya datang saat kami sampai di hotel yang akan kami tempati untuk tiga hari pertama.

Aku hanya bisa terpaku dengan wajah memanas melihat keadaan kamar kami yang berantakan. Berantakan oleh kelopak mawar merah.

Dan aroma apa ini? _NGAPAIN PASANG LILIN PINK UNYU DI SETIAP SUDUT BEGITU? MEMANG LAMPUNYA TIDAK BERFUNGSI, APA?!_

Kulirik sosok di sampingku, kondisinya kurang lebih sama. Wajahnya merah padam.

"... _Naruto_..." Satu nama digumamkan penuh emosi, aku paham situasi.

"Hotelnya dipesankan Naruto," simpulku.

Mas Sasuke mengangguk, dia menatapku. "Kau tidak suka?"

Aku mengangguk tegas.

Tawa lega darinya menghangatkan hatiku. "Syukurlah. Ana juga tidak suka. Rasanya terlalu berlebihan."

Tanpa banyak bicara, kami menyingkirkan kelopak bunga yang ada di atas kasur. Lalu, mematikan lilin dan menyalakan penerangan utama.

Letih yang dirasakan sehabis melakukan perjalanan jauh menggodaku untuk segera menerjang kasur dan pergi ke negeri mimpi. Jadi itu yang hendak kulakukan setelah membongkar isi koper dan menatanya di lemari. Belum sempat tanganku menyentuh seprai, kerahku sudah ditahan oleh Mas Sasuke dan aku pun ditarik ke kamar mandi.

"Aku bukan kucing, tahu!" protesku padanya.

Mas Sasuke hanya tertawa dan menyerahkan kantong kecil berisi alat mandi kami. "Gosok gigi, cuci muka, dan cuci kaki. Lalu ganti baju. Setelah itu boleh ti—"

"Iya, Bunda."

"—dur. Hah? Manggil apa, tadi, hmm?"

 _Oho?_ Sepertinya ada yang kesal.

"Bunda. Kenapa, Bunda? Ada yang salah?"

Saat pipiku dicubit sepenuh hati, sungguh, aku menyesal telah mengusili.

"AMPUN! IYA-IYA MAAF, SUAMIKU SAYANG, BUKAN BUNDA!"

Mas Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Cubitan dilepaskan, tapi kedua tangannya masih menyentuh pipiku.

" _Good girl_."

Otakku mendadak konslet saat aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku.

Hanya sekilas. Dan setelah itu, tersangka langsung ngacir keluar dan mencumbu kasur duluan.

"MAS SASUKE!" Ini yang kuteriakkan setelah selesai konslet.

Dari luar, Mas Sasuke menjawab tak kalah keras diiringi tawa, " _I love you too_ , istriku sayang!"

Diberi serangan mendadak begitu, siapa yang tahan?

Aku hanya bisa mengumpat sebal dalam posisi berjongkok—berusaha memusatkan perhatianku pada rasa perih di pipi yang kian berkurang daripada menyadari detak jantungku yang kian tak beraturan.

.

Siapa yang butuh taburan kelopak mawar dan lilin kalau kau punya coret—suami—coret—husbando3D seperti ini?

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Fiks saya nangis sambil ngedit ini. Baper? BUKAN! MABOK SOAL! NYAWA MELAYANG! #dilemparkalkulator**

 **RIP hari pertama UAS.**

 **bales ripiu~**

 **kuli :** SAHHHHH!

 **Azalea Em :** Bertahanlah kokoro-chan~ AAMIIN MAKASIH. DOAIN JUGA BIAR GAK JADI MAHASISWA ABADI YAK

 **Any comment? :3 Kritik dan saran ditunggu.**

 **Sekian terimagaji.**  
 **Salam Petok,**  
 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken*roosting*)**


End file.
